Contigo Hasta el Final
by Mittchan21
Summary: Un mundo En el cual ya no hay salida, Y solo queda sobrevivir por tu vida, Para que ellos no Te devoren ...No te preocupes contigo Hasta el Final. NanoFate
1. Capítulo 1

CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL

_**Hola compañeros , amigos, camaradas emmm como están bueno soy nueva en todo esto y como verán esta es una nueva historia creada por mi al o mejor no será muy buena pero hare el intento de que les agrade .me inspire mas que nada en las películas y videojuegos , Anime y pensamientos locos mios jeje y en muchos escritores de aquí por ello les digo gracias …..asi que bien vamos a comenzar **_

**Desclaimer :Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores .**

_**Contigo hasta el final **_

_Prologo_

_Ustedes creen en la muerte….._

_Para algunos es un regalo, para otros es un ciclo ,y para otros el final ._

_Queremos entenderlo todo por métodos científicos, comprobar las cosas, y si no hacemos todo para descubrirlo ._

_Nadie tiene memoria de la Muerte , o que haya visto a un Muerto regresar a la Vida …Pero esas palabras ya no existen aquí , Ni ahora _

_Ustedes creen en la muerte….. Yo si.._

_Para unos es un regalo, para otros es un ciclo, y para otros el final….Pero para mi es el comienzo y en este comienzo no hay vuelta atrás._

_Por que ….._

_Tengo que seguir mi destino , y mi destino ahora es sobrevivir…Y no morir en el Intento Por que con esto habré conseguido la Conquista mas grande …_

_La de mi Propia Vida _

_**Notas de autor: Pum… jajaja si lo se esta algo raro pero bueno raro es mi segundo nombre Da-Dum-tsss ja ….. ojala y con este pequeño prologo les de una idea de lo que hare ,se aceptan opiniones, y criticas por que para mejorar se necesita eso no …bueno espero sus reviews y podre subir lo mas pronto que se pueda**_

_**Gracias por leer Mit se despide ^.^**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola amigos jejej que tal como les prometí aquí esta el oficial primer capitulo …Hay perdonen si mi perfil esta todo raro … Es que hacer un Fic es difícil mis sinceros respetos a los que escriben todo esto …. Así que bien Vamos a comenzar**_

_**Desclaimer: MSLN, no me pertenece todo a sus autores correspondientes **_

_Capítulo I_

_*MAL COMIENZO*_

17 de *** Día normal , sin nada interesante , eso lo digo siempre , Ahí estaba yo Viendo el gran Cielo, El cual para mi es infinito , hacer esto era algo rutinario , no entrar a clase solo estar admirando esta maravilla ….además de que la profesora de Filosofía Me Trae y me culpa por todo y siempre me quiere Fregar bueno a todos. …. Por cierto Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaow 19 años ,Rubia con un largo Cabello , Ojos Carmesí , soy toda una chica normal sin problemas ja,… pero desde esta ,mañana e sentido como si va a pasar algo ….algo malo, mi Hermano me decía que eran supersticiones mias , que nada pasaría , Así que lo e dejado pasar hasta ahora .

Fate estaba acostada en el pasto Suspirando el viento que estaba pasando , A ella nada le preocupaba Solo ese presentimiento ….que nunca pensó que le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

A lo lejos escucho una voz Muy pero Muy familiar para ella ,. la cual la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

-TESTAROSSA! *Grito Signum*- Que haces aquí , te estoy buscando desde hace rato y tu ni en cuenta .

-WAAA S-Signum hola *dijo Fate parándose rápido del pasto*- Que sucede casi me revientas los tímpanos

-Te buscan en la oficina del director. desde hace 2 Módulos Y tu ja…. Parece que ni te diste cuenta de nada *dijo Signum en un tono enojado* -Tu tonto hermano ya esta haya asi que date prisa que ya me quiero ir a mi casa *Signum se fue enojada directo por donde vino , dejando a una Fate irritada.

-waaa tengo que ir a ver que paso yo no e hecho nada tsk…. Todo es por culpa de Chrono. siempre me mete en problemas que a mi ni me incumben *suelta un pesado suspiro* bueno ahora vamos. se paro sin ganas y se dirigió a donde le mandaron

Fate camino por muchos de los pasillos de su gran instituto llamado TSAB ubicado en la ciudad de Mid-Childa una ciudad hermosa sin nada malo en ella literalmente .

_Tsk ….por que el director pone su oficina tan lejos …ESTA HASTA LA ESQUINA DE ESTA ESCUELA por dios *pensó Fate*_

Iba caminando con Pasos rápidos quería terminar ese problema lo mas pronto que pudiese , para asi golpear a su hermano con su Bate de Béisbol , por meterla en problemas . –_no entiendo como pudo hacer esa tontería y luego involucrarme a mi que le pasa –_

_Flash-Back_

_-Tu tranquila Fate no pasara nada jajajajajaj *decía Chrono riendo con un bote de pintura verde en manos*_

_-Mira tonto si alguien descubre que fuimos nosotros nos meteremos en problemas *Fate le dijo con todo molesto*_

_Chrono había pensado en aventarle pintura a la maestra de Filosofía que le molestaba mucho , también Fate estaba ayudando quería una dulce y muy divertida venganza _

_-Shhhhh ya viene jajajaj nadie se dará cuenta de esto Hermanita jaajaja*decía Chrono agachado detrás de la puerta de entrada al salón *_

_-Sabes que .yo me Largo de aquí no quiero que esa maestra me Friegue mas okey si de por si no puedo decir nada en su clase por que luego la trae contra mi tsk… estas estúpido *Dijo Fate en un susurro y se fue dejando a su hermano ahí *_

_Que le pasa. hasta cuando va a Madurar.. dioses…..*Pensó Fate, soltando una gran Suspiro. En realidad nunca entendería a su Hermano ._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Tsk…. Estúpido Chrono*pensó Fate* si me suspenden será por su culpa y me las pagara caro el muy…..

Fate Choco contra un Estudiante y la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos

-Perdona Amigo *dijo Fate mirándolo *

El chico solo volteo la cabeza, no dijo nada y siguió caminando despacio

-Que le pasa a este tipo, Jum parece que esta enfermo esta muy pálido waaa bueno eso no me incumbe

Fate siguió caminando y Por fin vio a Chorono sentado afuera de la Oficina del director

-Hey F-Fate que b-bueno que estés aquí jejejeej *dijo Chorono nervioso*

-Mira tonto si me llegan a suspender o hacer algo tu lo lamentaras *Dijo Fate mirándolo con el seño fruncido e irritada *

-Waaaa H-Hermanita tu sabes que te quiero jeje*dijo Chrono parándose frente a Fate*

-Tsk….Haber ahora que *Comento Fate mirándolo con enfado *

-Emmm nos estaban buscando pero creo que tienes que pasar tu primero Fate *Menciono Chorono con una sonrisa Victoriosa*

-Hay pero que cabron me saliste ….. pero bueno se que si entras lo arruinaras todo. como siempre y como no sabes hablar ni nada es mas probable que nos suspendan por tu estupidez

-Hey Fate respétame soy tu hermano *dijo Chrono molesto*

-Aja Aja lo que digas espérame aquí , cuida mis cosas*dijo Fate dejando su mochila a un lado de la de Chrono *

-Okey, Hermanita me traes algo *Dijo Chrono con tono infantil]

-Claro te traeré una suspensión y que manden llamar a mama *Dijo Fate con tono Irónico y con sarcasmo

-Naaah mejor no , Suerte.

_-tsk… idiota *pensó Fate *_

Fate se dirigió a la puerta principal de la oficina y vio que no había nadie ahí ni la secretaria

_-que raro la secretaria nunca falta mmm bueno _

Siguió con su camino y vio la puerta de la oficina del director entre abierta , toco pero nadie abría la puerta,

_-waaaa ahora que , a esperar? Enserio _

Fate toco otra vez , pero solo escucho un golpe , así que con cuidado abrió mas la puerta para poder ver que pasaba

_-vaya pero que tiradero parece que alguien estaba de malas _

Fate entro y vio la silla del director viendo en dirección al gran ventanal así que le hablo

-emm director hola para que solicitaba mi presencia *dijo Fate. pero nadie le contestaba *

-Disculpe pero…

Otro golpe hizo que dejara de hablar , lentamente se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido , pero lo que vio hizo que se quedara estática

-_PERO QUE ES ESTO …*pensó Fate al ver tal escena *_

Lo que vio fue al director tirado en el suelo , con una persona sobre de el , vio que todo estaba cubierto de sangre y cosas derrumbadas alrededor

La persona volteo y no era nada menos que la secretaria pero esta se veía mal muy mal ,con la tez pálida, la mirada perdida , y una gran cortada en su hombro o… -_mordida_-pensó Fate , bañada en sangre y cubierta por los intestinos del director .

La persona se empezó a levantar y a caminar a un paso lento como si estuviera herida de alguna pierna ,Fate al verla no hizo mas que hacerse a un lado ,

-Aléjate *decía Fate anonadada *

La persona solo empezó a gruñir y seguir caminando hacia ella , pero Fate salió corriendo de la oficina dejando entre abierta la puerta e ir por su hermano que no creería lo que estaba pasando

Chrono vio como su hermana salió casi Volando de la oficina así que inmediatamente fue hacia ella

-Fate que paso, estas bien *decía Chrono preocupado*al ver a su hermana tan asustada

-C-Chrono hay que salir de aquí , vámonos *decía Fate recuperando la respiración *

-Pero que dices Fate , Que paso

-V-Vi como la secretaria se comía al director *decía Fate*

Chrono la vio con cara de confusión y preocupado

-Pero que cosa dices Fate , como que se la estaba comiendo

-Si idiota que no entiendes , se veía pálida y llena de sangre y no creo que fuera una broma

-Fate ya enserio esas cosas solo pasan el las …

Chrono no termino de hablar cuando la secretaria apareció detrás de la puerta parada llena de sangre , y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos a paso lento

-P-Pero que es esa cosa*dijo Chrono viendo a la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos con la mirada perdida y gruñendo

-Ahora me crees

-P-Pero Fate ….Jajajajaj esto es una broma si lo es no lo volveré hacer vale….ja ja ya señorita deje el juego –dijo Chrono preocupado-

La persona se dirigió hacia Chrono dispuesta a morderlo .inmediatamente abrió sus fauces abalanzándose contra el pero este la esquivo .

-CORRE CHRONO HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ *dijo Fate señalándole una salida*

Chrono no dijo nada y salió corriendo pateando primero a la persona en el estomago

Los 2 hermanos Se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta su salón donde estaba Signum con Vice

Al entrar ellos voltearon viendo a 2 hermanos asustados y sudando

-Que les paso chicos jajajajaja fue mucho la suspensión *rio Vice*

-Cállate Vice Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora …

-Que te pasa Testarossa por que viene tan exaltados jaaaj parece como si les hubiesen asustado con alg…..

Signum no termino de hablar cuando se escucho por la bocina de voz…..

_-Por favor todos los alumnos salir tranquilos y ordenadamente se les pide de favor que salgan con sus maestros para que no ….AGHHH … AYUDA …_

Se escucharon gritos y gruñidos de fondo

_-AGHHHH…SUELTAME AYUDAAAA…_

Se corto y hubo un silencio en toda la escuela …

-Quieres ahora salir de aquí...*dijo Fate *

Signum la miro y asintió

-Hay que salir de este lugar , antes de que todos hagan un revuelto. tomen todo lo que puedan *dijo Signum tomando su Chaqueta de cuero

-Vale*dijeron al unísono los 3 *

Fate tomo su mochila y su chaqueta negra de piel se ajusto sus botas negras y tomo su Bate de béisbol por si acaso

-Testarossa, que esta pasando-pregunto Signum-

-Si , que paso por que se escucharon ruidos en la bocina *dijo Vice*

-Okey les contare …Todo paso cuando….

Fate no termino cuando vio como en el pasillo rodeaban a un chico que se estaba convulsionando y sacando sangre por la boca, con la piel pálida y ojeras en los ojos,

Fate se acercó y vio al mismo chico con el cual choco hace rato

-_con este fue con el que choque *pensó Fate*_

El chico después de escupir sangre quedo tirado en el piso , nadie lo movió solo su novia que lloraba alado de el

Fate pudo ver una mordida similar a la de la secretaria pero en su muñeca

_-O NO *dijo Fate *_

_-OYE SERA MEJOR QUE TE QUITES *dijo Fate acercándose a la chica *_

La chica no dijo nada por que vio a su novio levantarse , ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos …..feliz .

-amor que bue….AGGGGHHHH AYUDA ! AGHHHH

Todos vieron atónitos la escena. el chico había mordido en el brazo a su novia y no la soltaba , sangre por todos lados -AGHHHHH AYUDA ALGUIEN …

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO *dijo Vice*

-Vamos *dijo Fate tomando su bate*

-HAAAAAA *grito Fate al momento que golpeaba la espalda del tipo mas no la soltaba

_-pero que coño donde.. donde le doy grrrrrr *pensó Fate con desesperación*_

_-_HAAAAAAA MALDITO SUELTALA *grito Fate dándole en la cabeza *

Este cayo al piso y la chica igual que gritaba del dolor con una gran mordida en el brazo izquierdo.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la salida al ver lo que paso , golpeándose entre si para escapar de esas cosas.

-FATE hay que ayudar a esta chica *dijo Chrono*

-No ella…..ella fue mordida y ya no se puede hacer nada…. se convertirá en una de ellos

-Pero FATE*reclamo Vice*

-Hagan caso a lo que dice Testarossa …. No podemos dejar que se convierta*dijo Signum en un todo frio

Le tomo el hombro a Fate con afirmación y Fate se dirijo hacia la chica que estaba recargada en la pared

-Sabes lo que pasa después verdad *le dijo Fate en un tono triste ella no quería no quería matarla, ella jamas había matado a una persona. pero no le quedaba otra opción

-P-Pero Y-Yo estoy AGGHHH *grito la chica escupiendo sangre de la boca* Bien *termino de decir*

-Lo se pero terminaras como tu novio …acaso quieres eso *le toco el hombro , la chica volteo a ver a su novio y sonrio. y le dijo *

-Gracias enserio ….. AGHHHH …H-Hazlo rápido *pidió la chica con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos*Gracias Fate Ahora nadie me podrá separar de el *le tomo la mano a su novio y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe*

Fate no dijo mas solo sonrió y con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojo ,tomo impulso y le dio en la cabeza ,para que por fin pudiese estar con su amor

Fate no dijo nada después de eso ,le dolía haber hecho eso pero tenia que hacerlo quisiera o no . volteo hacia sus amigos y les dijo.

-Hay que irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible

-Claro pero la entrada estará atascada y al o mejor con más de esas cosas*Dijo Chorono*

-No , yo se otro camino …..*Dijo Vice*

-Llévanos Vice *dijo Signum sonriéndole*

Vice asintió y los 4 salieron corriendo por el pasillo golpeando a los chicos que les estorbaban en paso, para llegar a los túneles que había debajo de la TSAB

Fate no dejaba de pensar en la pareja la cual ya estaba muerta y se le vino una idea a la mente .

-_Que se sentirá estar tan enamorado de una persona , ojala que aunque sea en este mundo logre descubrirlo …que me deparara ahora este nuevo destino*suspiro*_

Por que ahora su principal objetivo era salir de ahí ….

Ya habían pasado mas de una cuatro horas desde que esto comenzó … ahora mis amigos y yo estamos corriendo por nuestra vida y solo para llegar a la única salida donde creemos que no hay nada malo …

Los 4 chicos corrían por los pasillos de esa gran escuela cuidando de que los *_caníbales* _no los atacaran , Vice les estuvo comentando que los túneles los sacaría lo mas lejos posible de la escuela para estar a salvo , exactamente los sacaban por uno de los puentes colgantes de la ciudad y ahí no habría nadie…Todos asintieron e iban a seguir pero unos gritos los hicieron parar en seco .

-Que Diablos fue eso –dijo Chrono -

-Vinieron de la biblioteca hay que ir –dijo Signum yendo hacia la voz

AAAAHHHHHH AYUDA-gritaba una chica de cabello morado con un moño atado en la parte de atrás

Fate y Signum entraron corriendo a ver que pasaba y había 2 caníbales rodeándole ,Fate al verla fue corriendo mientras que los chicos buscaban cosas para golpearlos , Chrono tomo unos palos de una estantería y fue corriendo hacia su hermana golpeando a uno en la cabeza pero el palo se partió en 2 y el caníbal se abalanzó contra el, Vice al ver como estaba su amigo tomo su navaja de bolcillo y se lanzó contra el caníbal encajándolo en su cabeza dejando a un Chorono sudando por la fuerza de aquella bestia

Mientras tanto Fate golpeo al caminante en la cabeza con su Bate dejándolo en el piso , Signum fue ayudarle a levantar a la chica .con miedo vio a su salvadora , Fate se acercó a ella ,mostrándole una sonrisa hizo que la chica se le acelerara el corazón ,

-Estas bien – pregunto Fate

-S-Si G-Gracias -dijo la chica nerviosa al ver a Fate

-Vale , y como te llamas –Pregunto dándole la mano

-M-Me llamo Ginga . Ginga Nakajima y usted-pregunto sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Fate-sonrió.- Fate Testarossa , ella es Signum , Vice y Chrono mi hermano encantados

-El Placer en mío Fate –dijo mirándola y a los demás ignorándolos

-Chicos no es por arruinar el momento pero…creo que es mejor irnos ya, que esas cosas se están acercando –dijo Signum mirando por la ventana, y viendo a mas caníbales en el patio principal

-Vale ,Ginga Vienes con nosotros? Dijo Fate

-C-Claro si a ustedes no les molesta

-No en absoluto entre más mejor – dijo Signum ajustándose sus tenis

-Bien entonces vámonos –todos asistieron y salieron corrieron dela biblioteca para retomar su camino a su meta

Ginga se tomó al brazo de Fate , la cual a ella le incomodo un poco

_-se esta acercando demasiado a mi , además no me gusto como ignoro a mis amigos , ellos también la salvaron –_pensó Fate

-CORRAN YA CASI LLEGAMOS FALTA POCO –grito Vice viendo unas puertas en el piso

Todos estaban felices por que ya no estaría en ese lugar donde ya estaba infestado de caníbales

-AYUDENME ABRIRLA –dijo Vice jalando la puerta ,

Chrono fue a ayuda y Signum igual, Fate iría pero la chica que no la soltaba no la dejo ir a su ayuda.

-_que le pasa a esta tipa-_pensó Fate ya irritada

-WAAAAAAAAA YA..-dijo Chrono gritando al momento en que se abrió la puerta

-LISTO CHICOS HAY QUE IRNOS DE ESTE INFIERNO –dijo Vice entrando primero

-prendan sus celulares que no hay luz aquí abajo –dijo Fate

Ginga se quedó pasmada, ella no entraría a una alcantarilla se ensuciaría , Fate la miro con cara de duda

-Ginga que pasa por que no vienes- dijo Fate con molestia

-Yo no entrare a una pocilga de esas Fate –dijo Ginga cruzándose de brazos-

-Pero esta es nuestra única manera de salir de aquí no entiendes-dijo Fate ya irritada ahora no era el momento de quejarse

-Pero Fate…..-Ginga no termino cuando se escucharon gruñidos de un salón cerca de ellos , que eran caníbales intentando abrir la puerta.

-Tu decides –dijo Fate y al momento .Ginga se metió con ellos a los túneles

.

.

.

Pasaron mas de 1 Hora caminando hasta que Vice dijo que faltaba poco

-WAAA ya me canse –dejo Chrono gritando-

-Crees que yo no hermanito –dijo Fate –_y más con esta chica que parece chicle y no se me despega para nada –pensó Fate_

-Dejen de quejarse Ya falta poco –dijo Signum – ESPEREN VEO UNA LUZ .CORRAN

Todos la siguieron y vieron que si era correcto salieron por la parte de abajo de un de los puentes de la cuidad

-Esperen yo conozco por aquí- Dijo Chrono-

-Si por aquí vivimos nosotros. como a unas 5 calles de aquí-termino Fate- Podemos ir a mi casa y pasar la noche y después veremos que hacer

Todos dijeron que si y continuaron con el viaje a la casa de los hermanos …

_Cerca de ahí _

Una bella Cobriza estaba limpiando su katana cuando una chica castaña de pelo corto la interrumpió

-Oye Nanoha hay que seguir Yunno y los demás nos están esperando –dijo Hayate-

-Claro en un momento voy solo guardare mis cosas

Nanoha era una chica de 19 años con hermosos ojos color lavanda que cautivaban a cualquiera ,

Estaba preparando su mochila en la cual saco su chamarra para protegerse del frio que hacia , ella jamás habría imaginado que todo esto pasaría pero ahora tendría que seguir adelante …-_bueno tengo que seguir adelante –dijo Nanoha respirando hondo _

Salió de a habitación donde estaba y se encontró a un rubio de lentes muy conocido para ella

-Hola Nanoha , ya lista –pregunto estirándole la mano y sonriéndole –

-Hola Yunno , si ya lista –le respondió y le acepto su mano –Yunno era un amigo de la infancia de Nanoha al igual que Hayate siempre estaban juntos, pero Yunno siempre estuvo enamorado de ella nada mas que nunca le pudo decir por miedo y pena

Nanoha solo veía a yunno como su amigo y nada mas por que ella no sentía lo que el así que no le dio importa

-BIEN CHICOS ES HORA DE IRNOS –dijo Shamal la hermana de Hayate – Tenemos que salir lo mas Pronto posible y encontrar un lugar seguro

-BIEN-dijeron todos al unísono-

-Ya esta todo listo Shamal – dijo un chico de tez morena y cabello blanco –

-Gracias Zafira te lo agradezco .

Los 5 chicos salieron de su escondite para ir a uno mejor , al salir Nanoha llevaba su katana en mano ya que su padre le enseño el Kendo y sabe defenderse muy bien ,de eso no había duda –_gracias papa por enseñarme a defenderme –_pensó Nanoha. Zafira llevaba una llave de gas, e iban cuidando la delantera por si algo malo pasara.

Nanoha no dejaba de pensar en como había pasado todo esto es un abrir y cerrar de ojos .el mundo se había acabado y solo tenia que sobrevivir

Caminaron durante 15 minutos pero había unos caníbales devorando a una persona a la mitad de la calle .todos se sorprendieron por que había muchos e ellos y se acercaban mas.

-QUE HAREMOS AHORA-dijo Yunno preocupado- NO PODEMOS CONTRA TODOS ELLOS .

-Claro que si pero si hubiera mas hombres –dijo hayate en un susurro- pero solo tenemos a zafira por que este maricon no sabe nada .

-Bien yo los distraeré, Nanoha cuando yo te diga los atacas- dijo Zafira-

Nanoha asintió y espero el momento para atacarles había como 10 caníbales , no sabían si podrían contra ellos –_son demaciados , no creo que podamos ,pero hare el intento no los decepcionaré - pensó Nanoha preparando su katana_

Zafira fue a llamar algunos , ya cuando estaban cerca los golpeaba con su llave en la cabeza

-NANOHA-grito Zafira Nanoha automáticamente tomo su katana y los empezó a golpear pero cada vez mas venían

Shamal y Hayate quería ayudar pero Zafira no las dejo el era parte de su familia y no las perdería. Yunno en cambio estaba observando desde un rincón para que nadie lo atacara –_asi ninguna de esas cosas me comerán jajajaja soy todo un genio que bueno que tengo a nanoha para protegerme-pensó el muy sínico viendo como unos caníbales rodeaban a la cobriza-_

Nanoha estaba preocupada pues no sabia que hacer con tantos caminantes

_-demonios son…..son demasiados- pensó Nanoha _

Nanoha fue tumbada por un caníbal que estaba encima de ella mientras esta forcejeaba por zafarse de su agarre con su katana en la boca del caníbal con los ojos cerrados por el miedo.-_alguien….ayuda…por favor..-pensó nanoha con lagrimas en los ojos._

Nanoha quería llorar no podría contra el , tenia miedo solo escucho gritos de Shamal, Hayate y Zafira que corría para ayudarla pero todo se detuvo cuando …

POV Nanoha

-HAAAAAAAAA – El grito una chica hizo que abriera los ojos y viendo como lo golpebaen la cabeza dejándolo en el piso

Después vi como había mas chicos peleando contra ellos, yo …yo estaba salvada y agradecida por su ayuda .

La chica que me salvo me tendió la mano con una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos que no pude dejar de ver , eran rojos ? mmm no eran un color Carmesí , un hermoso color carmesí me sorprendí del o hermosa que era …

POV Fate

Después de que ayudamos aquellos chicos de ser devorados por los caníbales no pude evitar mirar a la chica que salve, era una bella dama la cual nunca había visto en mi vida ,era de pelo cobrizo atado en una coleta del lado izquierdo ,y unos ojos…..wow sus ojos eran lo mas hermoso aunque con lagrimas pero aun así se veían hermosos bueno . toda ella era hermosa me sorprendí por que este bello ángel me regalo una sonrisa que jamás olvidare

-H-Hola e-están bien bueno tu estas bien-pregunte carajo me puse nerviosa y para colmo me sonroje , no la conozco y ya esta haciendo efecto en mi

- si gracias por ayudarnos enserio estábamos acorralados- me dijo y me regalo otra hermosa sonrisa ….wow.

-Bien y cual es tu nombre-dije un poco mas tranquila

-Nanoha. Nanoha Takamachi ellos son Zafira, Hayate , Shamal y Yunno –me dijo mirando a sus compañeros que se acercaron a nosotros

_Nanoha…pero que hermoso nombre le queda de maravilla –penso Fate_

-Bien N-Nanoha mi nombre es Fate. Fate Testarossa ellos son Chrono mi hermano , Signum , Vice y Ginga

-Un placer conocerte Fate y a ustedes También ,Gracias por su ayuda- dijo Nanoha sonriéndoles-

_-mi nombre suena también cuando sale de sus labios –pensó Fate mirando a Nanoha de pies a cabeza –toda ella es perfecta dioses que me pasa _

_-_Bueno y adonde se dirigían –dijo Chrono sacando de sus pensamientos a Fate

Nanoha la miro de reojo y vio un lindo sonrojo en ella lo cual le llamo la atención ya que no podía evitar de ver a esa rubia que la salvo –_Fate …..mi nombre me encanta cuando lo dices tu ….._

Nanoha no dejo de mirar a Fate , y esta sintió un mirada así que miro donde estaba esa persona y no se pudo evitar reír por ver que Nanoha la miraba con tanta intensidad que cuando volteo Nanoha se sonrojo tanto como un tomate y bajo la mirada

_-que lindo sonrojo-pensó Fate mirando mas detenidamente a Nanoha –Hermosa-_

Ginga que miraba todo desde atrás se molesto por que esa chica le estaba quitando a su príncipe y eso no .no la dejaría

-Nos dirigíamos a un lugar seguro pero paso esto y ya no sabemos para donde dirigirnos –dijo Shamal captando la atención de signum que no la dejaba de mirar

-Bien entonces creo que nos podemos juntar digo es mejor ser mas que pocos no ?-dijo Fate mirando a Nanoha y después a los demás

Nanoha se sonrojo por la mirada que le enviaba la rubia pero siguió con la cabeza agachada para que esta no viera su sonrojo

Yunno vio todo y Apretó los puños dejándolos casi blancos del enojo de que esa Tipa le este Coqueteando SU CHICA _–ESTA TIPA QUE SE CREE NANOHA ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS TENGO QUE DESACERME DE ELLA-dijo mirándola con arrogancia._

_-_Bueno si no hay problema con ustedes estaría bien –dijo Zafira

-no quisiéramos causarles problemas-continuo Hayate

-No claro que no en absoluto mejor hay que irnos que esta empezando a oscurecer iremos a mi casa estaremos a salvo haya-dijo Fate –Vengan es por acá no falta mucho de aquí.

Todos la siguieron y se atraso un poco para quedar con un bella cobriza

-Así que Nanoha estas bien no te paso nada-dijo Fate en un tono preocupado por que la había visto manquear

-no te preocupes Fate estoy bien aghhh…..se quejo parando y viendo su tobillo que estaba lastimado que fue al momento en que el caníbal callo encima de ella

-No me lo parece –dijo Fate tomando por sorpresa a Nanoha cargándola como si fueran recién casadas-

-P-Pero F-Fate que haces estoy bien – dijo una Nanoha Avergonzada ya que la chica la cargaba con tanta delicadeza como si se fuese a romper

-No Nanoha no puedo permitir que te pase algo okey ahora mejor disfruta el paseo- dijo Fate sonriéndole y atrayendo mas a Nanoha hacia si.

Nanoha se sentía segura al estar en esos brazos sentía que con ellos no le pasaría nada , y el cálido calor que Fate desprendía no ayudaba demasiado se sentía débil por estar alado de ella pero todo empeoro cuando sintió la respiración de Fate. era cálido y quería estar mas cerca de ella

_-PERO QUE COSAS PIENSAS NANOHA APENAS SI LA ACABAS DE CONOCER Y YA QUIERES BESARLA PERO….EN VERDAD QUIERO ESTAR HACI PARA SIEMPRE –pensó Nanoha._

_Fate en cambio no Aguantaba mas el Aroma de Nanoha la estaba Embriagando y eso no era bueno quería tenerla mas cerca…. mas ….conocer todo de ella_

_-DEMONIOS NANOHA QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO QUIERO TENERTE MAS CERCA SOLO PARA MI WAAAAA NO AGUANTARE POR MUCHO TIEMPO-pensó Fate atrayendo mas a Nanoha hacia si _

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos sanos y salvos , Nanoha no quería bajar de Fate quería estar asi , Fate tampoco quería soltarla quería tenerla así para siempre

Yunno viendo tal escena enojado fue arruinarles todo el momento

-oye Nanoha aquí tienes tus cosas- dijo mirando molesto a Fate

-MMMM Ya. gracias Yunno ….-dijo Nanoha con pocas ganas de bajar

-Gracias Fate por ayudarme- sonrió Nanoha dándole un beso a Fate en la mejilla dejándola toda sorprendida por tal acto y sonrojada además .con cuidado la bajo para que no lastimase

-S-Si….D-De nada …..N-N-Nanoha –dijo Fate nerviosa

Después de desempacar todo y arreglar cosas .comieron lo poco que había y al terminar …

-Bien creo que es mejor descansar ya mañana será otro día y planearemos nuestra siguiente movida. así que descansen-dijo Signum mirando a todos que ya estaban acomodándose

Nanoha se acostó cerca de Fate y Fate de lo mas feliz de la vida se acerco un poco mas para quedar cerca de esa bella cobriza , Nanoha sonrió y volteo para quedar enfrente de Fate mirando esos hermosos Ojos que la volvían loca , Fate miraba también sus Ojos pensando que como podía haber encontrado a una mujer tan hermosa como ella y que eso se llamaba tener suerte .las 2 se miraban la una a la otra sin perder ningún detalle

Ginga miraba todo desde el otro lado, Molesta apretó sus labios a casi sangrar , Así que decidió que haría todo lo posible para quitar a ese estorbo de SU PRINCIPE

_-no te dejare el camino libre tonta , ella es mía y de nadie mas –pensó y sin mas se acostó a dormir_

Nanoha y Fate seguían en su mundo mirando la una a la otra. Fate miraba esos Labios con sabor a Fresa que ella se imaginaba –_si, deben de tener un sabor a fresa-pensó Fate_

Nanoha no pudo mas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fate . lo cual esta se sorprendió por la suavidad se sus labios.

-Gracias Fate , enserio me salvaste- dijo en un tono tierno

-No hay de que Nanoha yo solo lo hice para que no te pasara nada –Fate le sonrió haciendo que Nanoha se sonrojara –sin mas le dio una ultima mirada y le dijo

-Buenas noches Fate- le sonrió y se giro para quedar a espalda de Fate

-Buenas noches…. Nanoha-Dijo Fate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

Y sin mas la 2 cayeron en un sueño profundo. no si antes pensar que les pasara ahora en este mundo que ya no había retorno y tenían que sobrevivir con lo que pudiesen.

.

.

.

.

_**Notas de Autor**_

_**Tadaaa que tal les pareció corto verdad si lo se jajajaj espero que les este gustando este Fic de una principiante ja sin mas les veo para la sig. Actualización .pero no sin antes Agradecer a Viento por su consejo que lo hare de eso no hay duda me esforzare y a todos los lectores por darse tiempo para esto sin mas bye bye.**_

_**Mittchan se despide ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL **_

_Capitulo 2_

_**Hola amigos que tal están yo , bien eso creo jaja, bueno como verán esta historia tiene mucho pero mucho mas, se que mis capítulos están cortos pero tratare de hacerlos mas largos y mas acción, con mas NanoFate ,que es lo que todos esperamos no. Jajaaj Asi que bien Vamos a Comenzar ..**_

_**Desclaimer: MSLN, no me pertenece todo a sus autores correspondientes**_

_**¿QUE PASARA?**_

POV. NANOHA

Durante toda mi vida e sido una persona feliz y agradecida de la vida, no e tenido problemas tanto académico, como emocionalmente. estaba rodeada de amigos y de mi familia por supuesto .

A la cual ellos siempre me apoyaban en mis decisiones que tomase en un futuro. Mis amigos también ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre estuvo Hayate y Yunno conmigo desde los 9 años claro no sin contar a Shamal, y Zafira que eran familiares de Hayate Shamal su hermana y Zafira un familiar no tan cercano, pero siempre unidos a pesar de todo lo que pasaron. Vivíamos en la ciudad de Uminari. Un lugar donde están todos mis recuerdos. Ahora tengo 19 años y por ello decidimos yo y mis amigos irnos a Mid-childa. dejando a mi familia. El cual fue un gran error del que me arrepiento por que no sé cómo estén en esta situación….y si lograre verles otra vez.

;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;

Nanoha se despertó con una sensación agradable y reconfortante. Sentía unos cálidos brazos abrazando su cintura y una respiración en su oído que hacía que se sintiera débil .

Lentamente se volteo para ver quien estaba provocando esas sensaciones nuevas en ella .Al terminar de ver ,vio a una hermosa rubia con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta dejando escapar ,pequeñas respiraciones .Nanoha reía internamente porque nunca se imaginó que la rubia abrazaba mientras dormía .pero a la vez le gustaba sentir ese calor .a pesar de la situación en la que estaban ella necesitaba sentirla más ,así que sin perder tiempo se acercó más a la rubia para estar más cómoda y claro disfrutar el momento.

Todavía estaba oscuro ella calculaba como las 5 de la mañana. Pensó un rato en que pasaría ahora, que plan tendrán en mente para sobrevivir, sin mas sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar sintiendo el embriagador calor que desprendía la rubia .y cayo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron despertar a una Fate, todavía cansada de los había estado pasando, termino de abrir los ojos, aunque no quisiera por que se sentía tan cómoda y no sabía el por qué .lentamente bajo la mirada y se encontró a Nanoha dormida, abrazándola .Fate se sonrojo porque ella estaba haciendo igual, tenía su mano izquierda en la cintura de la cobriza .al reaccionar se paró rápido de su lugar .Nanoha al no sentir ese calor se terminó despertando.

-WAAAAA, p-p-perdón N-Nanoha no era mi intención-dijo Fate sonrojada hasta las orejas al ver lo que hizo en la noche.

-Fate no te preocupes creo que yo también me deje llevar Nyahahah .Perdóname-dijo Nanoha tallándose los ojos y estirándose, para quitarse lo cansado

U-UMMMM P-Pero N-Na.. –Fate no había terminado cuando una voz la interrumpio

_-Dios Fate cómo pudiste, ahora pensara que eres una acosadora o algo por el estilo rayos!-Pensó Fate_

_-_Ummmmm por que hacen tanto ruido uno ya no puede descansar y luego con esas cosas .dejen algo de tranquilidad-Dijo Chrono bajando por las escaleras tallándose un ojo

-Chrono n-no a p-pasado nada-Fate se acercó a el todavía sonrojada

-Bien pero por que estas tan roja, hay no importa hay que llamar a todos para comer algo y planear un algo .

Fate asintió y se fue buscando a los demás, Nanoha todavía estaba sorprendida por la rubia que estaba tan sonrojada pero sin más se paró para ir con Chrono.

-Buenos días Chrono, como amaneciste-pregunto

-Bueno, si escuchar a un montón de caníbales gruñendo es malo pues creo que si jajajaj-dijo riendo y mirando a la cobriza

-Pero yo creo que tuviste un buena noche verdad Nanoha? –le guiño un ojo

-N-No se d-de que estas hablando jeje-dijo nerviosa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ bueno yo creo que si, ven vamos a preparar algo en lo que llegan los demás –los dos se dirigieron a la cocina

Fate todavía tenía los efectos que le hacia la cobriza, no sabía por qué cuando estaba con ella tenía ganas de abrazarla y de bes…

_-WAAAA Fate apenas si la conoces y ya piensas cosas irreales, tengo que dejar de juntarme con Chrono y Vice –pensó Fate sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos_

Al momento que iba se encontró a un Yunno mirándola fijamente, se le veía molesto. y como no ,después de que vio cómo SU chica la abrazaba con cariño .

-Buenos Días. Yunno? Verdad-dijo sonriendo

-Que tienen de buenos-sin más le volteo la mirada y yendo a donde estaba su amiga

Fate se quedó sorprendida por tal agresividad del chico hacia ella-_pero que le pasa ahora a este, no le e hecho nada ,no entiendo por qué me trata así , tkss.. es un idiota_

A Fate desde un principio no le callo del todo bien, y más por que no tuvo el coraje de ir a salvar a su amiga de esos caníbales que la atacaban y prefirió quedarse escondido como vil cobarde

Una voz la hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos, y esa era Ginga que la miraba lesivamente

Fate no sabia el por que , pero le molestaba esa mirada ,pero la chica se dirigía hacia ella de una forma muy provocativa .

-Buenos Días Fate , que tal Amaneció –dijo sonriéndole y tomando su mano

-Bien Bien gracias por preguntar-dijo quitando su mano de ella –y tu que tal

Ginga se sorprendió por tal acto pero lo dejo pasar-Muy bien gracias Fate , sabe. soñé con usted – dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho-

-A si que bien, pero sabes creo que es mejor ir con los demás- dijo dando un paso hacia atras y dejar a la chica con la boca abierta .

_-Esta chica que se cree , será difícil hacerla mía , pero no importa tengo que idear un plan mejor para que no este cerca de esa Takamachi –penso Ginga siguiendo a Fate ._

-Vaya ya era hora Testarossa-dijo Signum que ella estaba ahí desde hace un rato

-perdonen el retraso, espero que no hayan empezado si nosotros –bromeo Fate mirando a Nanoha que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la gran mesa.

-QUE las teshiamos que eshperad-dijo Chrono con comida en la boca. Todos rieron por la sorpresa del chico y como casi de ahoga con la comida.

-Acaso eres un tonto Chrono jajaja- rio Vice

-Chrono estas bien? – dijo Shamal dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Pajarito pajarito –dijo Hayate tronando lo dedos y riendo

Yunno estaba en una esquina del comedor viendo a los chicos reír por una estupidez.-_Que acaso no piensan que no es momento para jugar, bola de idiotas-pensó Yunno llevándose un bocado a la boca._

-Bien, creo que debemos pensar que vamos hacer ahora, para estar a salvo- dijo Zafira mirando a los demás.

-Creo que lo importante ahora sería buscar provisiones o ver que encontramos, porque tarde o temprano esto se acabara-dijo Signum con los brazos cruzados

-Claro por aquí hay un supermercado alomejor pudiese haber algo ahí , pero tendríamos que ver quien iría –dijo Fate apoyándose en la mesa.

-Claro, lo mejor será que vayan 4 con eso serán suficientes, y los demás se quedaran a cuidar de que ningún caníbal se acerque-concluyo Zafira

-Y…. quien ira – dijo Chrono recobrando el aliento

-Yo iré- Zafira levanto la mano

-Yo también ire no te dejare toda la diversión Zafira- dijo Signum mirándole y chocando los puños

-Bueno yo iré jajajaaj quiero golpear a unos cuantos-Vice se paro sonriendo

-Creo que también iré –Termino Fate mirando a los 3 con una sonría para después mirar a la cobriza que la miraba con cara de preocupación

-Bien ya está decidido, los demás se quedan a cuidar del lugar- dijo Signum

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo Shamal acercándose a Signum

-Claro de eso te preocupes estaremos bien- le tomo la mano y le sonrió

-Hermanita me traes algo vale-dijo Chrono haciendo un puchero

-Eres un Idiota Chrono –dijo Fate

-pero Hermanita eres Mala por…..

-QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN LA SITUACION –dijo yunno dirigiéndose hacia ellos golpeando la mesa

-OYE QUE TE PASA-dijo Vice

-LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ, Y PREFIEREN BROMEAR –yunno golpeo otra vez la mesa

-Oye cálmate viejo , solo tratábamos de animar el ambiente-Dijo Chrono

-No me voy a calmar idiota –dijo yunno mirándolo con arrogancia

-Yunno ,cálmate ya por favor-se acercó ,Hayate y le toco el hombro

-HAYATE QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS CORRIENDO PELIGRO, Y ELLOS PREFIEREN HACER ESTO QUE OTRA COSA, POR MI QUE ESOS DEMONIOS SE LOS COM….

Yunno no termino de hablar, cuando sintió su mejilla arder, su cara giro al lado derecho por el golpe que le propano Nanoha.

-N-Nanoha?-dijo yunno mirándola

-NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ, ME ESCUCHASTE-grito Nanoha con la cara agachada ,Yunno la miro sorprendido , su amiga nunca le había pegado …jamás.

Fate miro anonadada tal escena, nunca se imaginó a la cobriza tan molesta, pero en si tenía razón , uno aun que sea tu peor enemigo no es bueno desearle la muerte. Y mas ahora que es mas fácil morir.

-…P-pero Nanoha-

-Ya déjalo así yunno enserio, o vas a complicar mas las cosas-dijo Zafira con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-ZAFIRA PERO…..-

-Yunno mejor vete vale sube haya arriba por favor-Comento Shamal mirándolo seriamente

Yunno solo frunció el ceño y cerrando sus puños , se fue no sin antes mirar a Fate amenazada menté y siguió su camino.

Después del incidente de Yunno hubo un gran silencio hasta que …

-Bueno será mejor prepararnos no? –Dijo vice acabando con el mal ambiente

-Si todos, tomen lo que necesites ahora mismo les muestro las armas que tenemos-Dijo Fate mirando a Chrono para que los guiara mientras ella se quedaba con Nanoha

Fate se acercó Nanoha que todavía estaba en shock, por lo que le hizo a su amigo .

-Oye estas bien-dijo fate en un tono dulce y tocando su hombro .

-Uhmm-asintio Nanoha con la cabeza

-Si sirve de algo, hiciste bien en darle ese golpe , bueno si me lo hubieses dado a mi no tendría dientes ahora mismo , creo que tomaba mucha leche-dijo Fate sonriendo y riendo hacia la Cobriza

Nanoha no pudo evitar reir ante el comentario , pues si le dio una fuerte bofetada al Rubio , pero se lo merecía , nunca lo había visto actuar de tal manera pues para ella , el era un chico tranquilo, pero ahora vio que no.

Nanoha se giro hacia Fate ,mirándola con cariño, Fate miro hacia abajo y vio la palma de la chica roja. La tomo y le dio un cálido beso en ella, con eso ella estaría segura que se sentiría mejor .

Nanoha ,al ver lo que hizo la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse , pues sus labios eran muy suaves y quería sentir mas de ellos. Fate dejo la mano de Nanoha, y la miro por unos segundos, Adoraba esos ojos color Lavanda , que la hacían perder la conciencia ,quería seguir mirándolos pero ,la voz de Signum la hizo salir de su trance. Miro por ultima vez a Nanoha y se fue para arreglar sus cosas.

Ginga miraba todo y se enojaba mas , estaba frustrada tenia que hacer algo pronto o ella se la quitaría pero no sabia que hacer, de la nada se le ocurrió un plan. al ver la mirada que le profanaba yunno a Fate, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba celoso por que Fate pasaba tiempo con la cobriza…..-_mmmm interesante , muy interesante esto puede funcionar –penso ginga con una sonrisa en su rostro .después de esto se fue al sofá para planear su siguiente movida._

Hayate le dijo a Nanoha que era mejor que se sentara un rato junto con Shamal y Ginga.

-Shamal prende la TV alomejor puede haber algo-dijo Hayate al ver que todavía debía de haber electricidad o algo por el estilo.

Shamal prendió la TV. Y le puso en un canal de noticias

_-Ahora estamos en el puentes principal de Mid-Childa ,don hay demasiada seguridad, al tanto de lo que esta pasando , se pueden ver a personas intentando pasar e irse lo mas rápido de este lugar, en el cual tal parece que ya esta infectado por mas… muchas mas bestias._

-Hayate estaba atónita por lo que pasaba , -_los chicos tienen que pasar por ahí , pero tal parece que no se podrá, ahora la seguridad y todos están locos necesito pensar en algo y rápido-_

Nanoha veía a todas esas persona corriendo por su vida con sus hijos y demás ,Shamal no lo podía creer por como la gente actuaba.

_-se les pide de favor que no salgan de sus casas, por que estas cosas pue…..esperen que es eso que se acerca …..eso es AGGGGGHHHH AYUDA _

_-Corre tenemos que irnos os si no estas….. ESPERA NO NO ESPERA AGGGGGGHHHHH AYUDA WAAAA AYUDENME PORFAVOR…._

Hubo un gran silencio pues la 4 chicas vieron como el camarógrafo y la entrevistadora morían siendo comidos por los caníbales .Hayate paso saliva pesadamente pues adonde los chicos se dirigían había muchos de ellos ..-_TENGO….TENGO QUE PENSAR …..EN ALGO …-penso Hayate _

Duro un rato asi cuando-_YA SE –pensó Hayate .pensó una forma en la cual los chicos no podrían pasar por ahí _

Todas estaban calladas hasta que se rompió el silencio

-Bueno ya estamos listos- Dijo Zafira llevando en sus manos una hachas, los cuales se los puso en su espalda , llevaba unos pantalones estilo militar con unas botas negras de cuero,y una camisa sin mangas

-Vamos entonces-Signum llevaba Ballesta con sus flechas en la espalda , con unos vaqueros y sus botas negras y su chamarra de piel

Vice Bajo con una magnum y un cuchillo , con unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos tenis y una chamarra

-Regresaremos en cuanto podamos , por cualquier cosa hay mas armas , Chrono sabe donde asi que no se preocupen- termino Fate bajando con una O Katana una espada que le había dado su madre hace muchos años, llevaba unos pantalones estilo militar con sus botas negras , una blusa sin magas y su chamarra de piel negra y el pelo sujeto en una coleta baja.

Nanoha se sorprendió por que la rubia se veía bien en ese atuendo , y el negro le sentaba de maravilla. Nanoha se quedo pensando – _su madre en que trabajara que tiene tantas armas –pensó mirando a los chicos._

-Bueno les deseo suerte chicos , tengan cuidado-dijo Chrono tomándole el hombro a su hermana- Cuídate si?

Fate asintió y todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Fate miro por última vez a la cobriza y se acercó a ella , ya que la vio un con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquila estaremos bien vale-dijo Fate en un todo dulce , le tomo la mano y le beso el dorso de ella.

Nanoha se sonrojo pero le sonrió de una forma que le encantaba a Fate , las 2 se miraron como si no importase nada todo estaba bien Nanoha no quería soltar la mano de Fate sentía que si lo hacia perdería todo, Fate no se quería ir pero tenia que ,todo con tal de que no le pasara nada al bello ángel que estaba enfrente de ella . Lentamente Fate se fue acercando a ella , Nanoha no dijo nada , al igual que ella se iba acercando para probar esos exquisitos labios .Sus respiraciones se mezclaban , Faltaban milímetros de distancia, ya podían sentir el calor de una a la otra hasta que…..

-FATE, Ten mucho cuidado vale , por que no se que aria si le pasar algo –interrumpió Ginga el momento

Fate y Nanoha despertaron de su trance y las 2 se sonrojaron por lo que estaba a punto de suceder .Fate se sintió molesta con aquella chica , pues interrumpió el mejor momento en el cual estaba. Nanoha por otro lado estaba igual , pero a la vez fue mejor que las hubiese interrumpido ,por que no quería adelantarse demasiado

-Si Ginga te preocupes estare bien – dijo mirándola de reojo con molestia en su interior, volteo a ver a Nanoha

-No tardo vale , cuida de todos-Dijo Fate por ultimo y le sonrio , sin mas se fue a donde estaba Chrono en la puerta esperando para avisarles si había o no caníbales

-Cuida de todos porfavor …Y mas de ella Hermano-dijo Fate mirándolo

-Claro. No te preocupes Hermana todo estará bien.

Fate asintió y se dirijo con Vice, Zafira y Signum que miraba tiernamente a Shamal y le transmitía que no se preocupara que ellos regresarían bien.

Antes de salir , Hayate se acerco a Fate

-Fate será mejor que se vayan por otra ruta por que esta a la que van esta atascada de los caníbales –dijo Hayate seriamente

-Vale gracias Hayate , mira me toma este walkie-talkie y me diras en que dirección ir vale-Se lo entrego en la mano

-Si Fate de eso no te preocupes hare bien mi trabajo-Dijo Hayate con un gran sonrisa , por que ayudaría aun que fuese un poco . y no seria una inútil con su amigo Yunno

-OKEY VAMONOS-dijo Zafira

-Fate –dijo Chrono aventándole unas llaves

-Esto es…..

-Si tómalo. además de que quiero que regresen pronto para que cocines algo –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Chrono le entrego las llaves de la suburban de su madre ya que estaba equipada, y blindada por si pasara algo , las acepto gustosas y sin mas los 4 chicos salieron al garaje , subiéndose a la gran camioneta negra.

Nanoha salio para ver a la rubia subirse al asiento del copiloto , Fate sintió la mirada y volteo regalándole una sonrisa, para después subir.

Yunno miraba todo desde la ventana de arriba, viendo como la chica se iba , y ese era su momento para poder remediar todo con SU chica-No te dejare todo tan fácil Fate, ella es mia y de nadie mas –dijo Yunno alejándose de la ventana y bajando por Nanoha

O_OO_OO_OO_OO_O

Después de que la gran camioneta desapareció de aquella casa lo chicos iban platicando de como era su plan

-Creo que debemos ir a ese supermercado, tomaremos todas las comidas enlatadas, para que se nos se amas fácil todo ,por qué no creo que tengamos electricidad por mucho tiempo-dijo Zafira que estaba al volante

-Creo que sería lo mejor, también Shamal me pidió si pudiéramos coger algunos medicamentos, gasas, alcohol etílico y demás- menciono Signum con los brazos cruzados y que estaba recargada en el asiento de atrás del de Zafira

-Claro también ahí vendían armas , son de casería pero no pudieran servir , las puedo modificar si no –Dijo Vice recargándose en el asiento de Fate

-Pues claro Vice sabes tanto de armas por que tu papa fue un militar verdad- menciono Fate mirándolo

-Claro , de eso no se preocupen alomejor no se defenderme bien a puño pero con las armas soy un A's –termino Vice inflando el pecho

-Cállate presumido , mejor enséñate bien a pelear a puño jajajajjaa-Signum le revolvió el pelo a su amigo

-Ya casi llegamos –Dijo Zafira bajando un poco la velocidad

-_Fate Fate me escuchas –dijo Hayate en el walkie-talkie _

-Si Hayate, estamos a unas cuantas calles del supermercado-tomo Fate el aparato

_-Bien , como a cuantas calles están _

-estamos a 3 calles del supermercado

-_Vale en la siguiente calle giren hacia la izquierda y después a la derecha –decía Hayate que estaba viendo el la TV las calles que estaban saturadas_

-vale gracias Hayate cuando terminemos te avisamos-Fate volvió la vista al frente

_-okey Fate tengan cuidado . si pasa algo le avisaremos_

-bueno ya la escucharon hay que seguir-Zafira asintió y tomo mas velocidad a la camioneta

No duraron ni 20 minutos en llegar al supermercado el cual, estaba solo so había , carros chocados y carros de supermercados tirados por doquier . Zafira se estaciono en un lugar cercano pero escondido de la tienda, para que ningún aprovechado que quisiera llevar la camioneta.

Los 4 chicos bajaron con sus armas en manos preparados por si pasara algo

-bueno vamos –dijo Fate –Hay que terminar esto

Todos asintieron y caminaron directo hacia la entrada principal de la tienda, la puertas automáticas todavía servían así, que se les hizo fácil pasar si hacer ruido alguno. Primero entro Zafira con sus Hachas en cada mano ,Zafira era alto y fuerte , por eso no le preocupaba

Después entro vice , apuntando con su pistola por su había algún peligro, le siguió Signum poniéndose delante de los 2 chicos para una puntería mas exacta, y por ultimo Fate que tenía su O Katana sujeta por sus 2 manos ,apretándola fuertemente.

-Esperen –dijo Vice en un susurro- hay que verificar si no hay de esas cosas aquí

-Vale-dijo Signum tomando una lata que estaba cerca de ella, tomo impulso y la aventó produciendo un gran sonido…..

El silencio reinaba en ese lugar . al no ver que no salía nada prosiguieron para buscar provisiones.

-Zafira y yo iremos hacia la derecha , ustedes van hacia el otro lado , no vemos aquí en la entrada en 15 minutos , tomen todo lo que puedan , cuídense por que no estoy del todo segura de este lugar .

Todos se miraron y fueron a tomar unas bolsas que había tiradas por ahí y cada equipo se fue por su rumbo.

Zafira y Signum, se fueron por unos de los pasillos principales, y empezaron a tomar todo a sus pasos principalmente enlatados. Lo que fuese era bueno, tanto papillas, sopas, y demás.

-Oye Signum, veo que te estas llevando bien con Shamal ee-dijo Zafira rompiendo el silencio y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Jajajajaj que estás diciendo Zafira- Signum tomo una lata de judías rojas

-Solo digo lo que veo, desde ayer que nos conocimos no dejas de mirarla hasta dormiste junto de ella, y luego cuando nos íbamos las miradas que se dieron jajajaj no estoy Ciego Signum .

-Vaya tal parece que alguien esta celoso-dijo Signum mirando a Zafira de reojo con una sonrisa

-Claro que lo estoy es mi hermana después de todo –dijo Zafira tomando unas papillas

-Enserio es tu hermana pero no se ….

-No nos parecemos, claro que no. Soy su Hermanastro aun que antes no nos conocíamos .todo fue cuando Shamal tenía 11 y Hayate 9 en ese entonces tenía 14 años mis padres me dejaron con ellas. porque tal parece que era una carga ja y me cuidaron muy bien , ellas Vivian con el coronel Yagami su tío y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos fue en ese momento en que sentía en una familia .

-Vaya eso no lo sabía, perdona por mi indiscreción, no era mi intención-dijo Signum bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes, todo mundo lo dice así que no hay problema, solo quiero que me prometas que la cuidaras vale, no quisiera que le pasara algo malo , con Hayate no tengo problema ella siempre a sido muy arriesgada aunque no lo parezca pero de eso me encargo yo .-dijo Zafira poniéndole su mano en el Hombro de Signum.

-Gracias…Gracias Zafira no te defraudare –sonrió para continuar con su labor

-_te prometo que nunca te pasará nada Shamal , lo prometo aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello._

_EN OTRO LADO DE LA TIENDA_

-Vaya, si que llevamos muchas cosas, no Fate- Vice tomo más botellas de agua

-Si pero creo que no es suficiente, hay que seguir-camino Fate al otro pasillo

Vice y Fate ya llevaban muchas cosas. Y las bolsas se estaban rompiendo. así que tuvieron que tomar unas mochilas que estaban cerca del pasillo de acampar donde había las armas que menciono Vice

-Mira Fate aquí están las armas que te mencione, con estas podríamos hacer muchas cosas-dijo sacando su cuchillo, para abrir el candado

-Vale iré a ver que más necesitamos de aquí no hagas tanto ruido vale-Fate lo miro con seriedad

-Claro Fate-continuo intentar abrir el candado

Fate miro por ese pasillo casas de acampar, muchos slippin y lámparas, tomo unas casas de acampar unos slippin y unas cuantas lámparas por si acaso se requirieran –_vale creo que con esto bastara-Pensó Fate_

Vice todavía no podía abrir el candado le era difícil –_rayos por que no la puedo abrir, maldito candado –pensó aplicando más fuerza _

_-SI , SOY EL MEJOR FUUA FUE DIFICIL JAJAJ,-pensó vice con una gran sonrisa_

-Fate ya pude abrir el…

Vice no termino de hablar cuando empezó a escuchar unos sonidos detrás de una pues de empleados –…_Pero…. Que fue eso-pensó vice _

Vice se acercó hacia donde venía el sonido , le era raro porque eran como golpes fuertes y muchos . La puerta estaba como a medio pasillo de el pero el escucho claramente algo. No podía haber nadie. Revisaron y nada apareció. La puerta tenía una pequeña ventana de cristal, pero ya estaba destruida de una esquina . Vice se acercó lentamente hacia ella…para ver que estaba produciendo el sonido. Se relamió los labios y paso saliva. Lentamente hecho un vistazo cuando…

-GRRRHRHRHRHRHRHRH-un caníbal apareció en la ventana haciendo que vice callera al suelo por el susto

-PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO-grito Vice tratando de pararse, pero cuando se paró vio que había demasiados caníbales en la puerta intentando salir el calculaba como 15

-_vaya a todos los que no les dieron buen sueldo están aquí-dijo vice_

_-_VICE ESTA BI…

Fate no termino de hablar cuando vio a todos esos caminantes en la puerta, vio a vice que estaba parado viéndolos

-PERO , COMO OSEA NO HABIA NADA-dijo Fate sorprendida

-Pues creo que si y será mejor apurarnos antes de que derriben la….

Los caníbales destruyeron la puerta y salieron por Vice y Fate

-Puerta –termino Vice sacando su pistola y apuntándoles

-ESPERA SI HACEMOS RUIDO VENDRAN MAS –Fate lo detuvo y con su O Katana les apunto

-Ve por Signum y Zafira yo voy a entretener a unos pocos vale

Vice asintió y se fue corriendo buscando entre los pasillos a Signum y Zafira

_EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA TIENDA_

-Bueno creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos solo faltaría lo que Vice y Fate teng…-Signum fue interrumpida por Vice que llego corriendo

-Vice que pasa-dijo Zafira

-HAY CANIBALES Y SON BASTANTES FATE LOS ESTRA ENTRETENIENDO, CORRAN-dijo vice agitado

-VAMOS-Signum y Zafira siguieron a Vice que se fue corriendo a donde Fate estaba

-POR QUE NO LE AYUDASTE-grito Signum

-FATE ME DIJO QUE PRODUCIRIA MAS SONIDO Y ELLOS SE GUIAN POR EL SONIDO, POR ELLO ATRAERIAN A MÁS-dijo Vice corriendo más rápido .

Zafira pudo visualizar a Fate cortando algunos caníbales, que si eran bastantes, pero ella casi se hacía cargo de ellos

-HAAAAAAAAA-grito Fate clavándole su O katana a uno en la cabeza

-FATE-grito Signum apuntando en la la cabeza a otro que estaba cerca de Fate

WOAAAAAAA-Zafira le clavaba uno de sus machetes a mas que se acercaban

Había mas caníbales

-HAAAAAAA MUERAN-Fate se abalanzó contra uno cortándole la cabeza, después volteo para encajarle otro en el pecho y después sacar su O Katana para encajarla en la cabeza

-FATE HAY MAS DE ESTAS COSAS-dijo Zafira sacando su machete

-SI YA VEO JAJAJAJAJA –termino Fate empujando a uno

Vice que no hacía nada no se quería sentir inútil. Asi que se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia uno que estaba por atacar a Signum por la espalda, corriendo sin perder tiempo saco su cuchillo.

-HAAAAAAAA CON MIS AMIGOS NO TE METES- termino encajándoselo en la cabeza, para que callera al piso, Signum se sorprendió por que no vio al caminante que había estado detrás suyo

-Gracias Vice me salvaste la vida-dijo Signum dándole la mano

-No hay de que ere mi amiga y además parte de mi familia desde ahora porque eso somos-sonrió para después matar a otros

Signum apuntaba a todos los caníbales sin fallar en la puntería, ella no tenía problema le quedaban unas 4 flechas más y con esas acabaría con los restantes-_VAYA estoy agotada quien lo hubiera dicho que mata fuera tan difícil-sonrió_

Fate seguía concentrada en lo que hacía hasta que un caníbal se abalanzó sobre ella y la tiro en el piso , si perder tiempo Fate empezó a poner su Katana en la boca del caníbal que quería morderla por jamás lo permitiría

_-Vaya que si son fuertes, como Nanoha pudo aguantar tanto tiempo con uno sobre de ella-pensó Fate_

Con la poca de fuerza que le quedaba

-HAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Fate aventando al caminante al suelo, ella rápidamente se paró para matarlo de una buena vez

-HAAAAAA-se escuchó un sonido sordo cuando lo encajo y cuando la saco. Estaba agotada porque eran increíblemente fuertes esas cosas

Fate no se había dado cuenta de que un caminante estaba justo atrás de ella ya estaba lista para morderle …..

-GERGRGRRGRGR-Fate escucho el gruñido e inmediatamente volteo a ver al caminante que ya la iba a morder ..

Fate vio toda su vida pasar sobre sus ojos

-_buena forma de morir eee. Adiós Nanoha mi bello ángel , fue un placer el haberte conocido-Penso fate .cerro sus ojos para esperar la mordida…..por que según ella su destino se había terminado _

-GRGRGRGRGRGRG-gruño la bestia

Todo se volvió oscuro

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA-_

:-x:-x:-x:-x:-x:-x

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**Chan –Chan-Chaaaaan , los deje sorprendidos verdad jajaja hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo que esta pasando . o dios mío Fate morirá? De quien era esa voz? Por que nadie ha comentado mi historia? ….todo se vera en el siguiente capitulo muahahahahaha .espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi , por que wow nunca imagine escribir tanto por que para mi es mucho para ustedes alomejor no, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que lo sea …..sin mas que decir los veo en la siguiente actualización.**_

_**Mittchan se despide^.^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL **_

_Capitulo 3 _

_CRUDA Y CRUEL REALIDAD _

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos._

Muchas veces me hago repetir esta frase, en cierto aspecto es verdad pero creo que ahora la muerte es y nosotros no somos , el miedo y el temor , la angustia , el estrés , la agonía , la tristeza ahora nos invade y el único remedio al cual podemos recurrir es resistir ,por qué es lo único al cual aferrarnos o si no la locura te invadirá .

Desde un principio me sentía insegura , ansiosa , desesperada , no quería que Fate y los demás fueran al supermercado , tenia el presentimiento de que pasaría algo , Fate me decía que no me preocupara que no iba a pasar nada pero aun así el presentimiento no se iba y además de que , casi nos besamos e estado mas ansiosa de lo normal , se que la acabo de conocer pero ….siento algo por ella que no se puede comparar y tengo mucho mucho miedo de ese sentimiento .

Al igual que yo Shamal tenia el presentimiento que nos alteran , quería , no…. Tenia la necesitad de ir a por Fate lo antes posible , pero preferí que eran alucinaciones mías así que lo deje pasar , por que Fate me prometió que regresaría y se que cumplirá su promesa.

_*Mismo día : Residencia Harlaown._

Nanoha estaba dando vueltas a la habitación son parar , esperando noticias de Fate y los chicol peor tal parecía no no había ninguna señal .

-Nanoha , porfavor con tantas vueltas me vas a marear- dijo Chrono que se acostó en el sofá ya un poco mareado .

-No no puedo Fate ya se a tardado … ¡HAYATE! Podrías enviarles una alerta .

La mencionada salto del sofá cuando le hablaron , y con una sonrisa en sus labios .

-Nanoha , tranquila ellos van a estar bien , además ya les intente enviar pero no me responden alomejor deben de estar ocupados , dales tiempo vale?

Con lo que le dijo Hayate , Nanoha se logro tranquilizar y prefirió irse a su habitación esperando alguna señal de su amada .

-Chicos ya esta la comida-dijo Shamal desde la cocina

-¡SI YA ESTA LA COMIDA!- Dijo Chrono saltando del sofá , para irse corriendo a donde Shamal estaba.

-Chrono no hay ningún momento en que no pienses en comida verdad?-le dijo Hayate al momento que tomo asiento junto a su peliazul amigo.

-Deshame stoy en creshimiento –

-Jajajaja Hay Chrono , le pueden decir a Nanoha y a Yunno que bajen a que coman algo , se que Nanoha esta preocupada pero será mejor que coma aunque sea un poco –Comento Shamal , dándole el plato a Hayate.

-Mmmm yo apenas voy a comer , tu Chrono que ya te devoraste tu comida , puedes ir no?

-P-Pero yo apenas iba tomar otro Plato –

-Ve Chrono además solo tienes que subir y decirles eso no te cuentas nada –

-Waaaaa Okey Okey Tsk…. Mujeres – Se levanto Chrono de su lugar para ir directo a las escaleras

_Habitación de Yunno :_

Yunno estaba acostado es la Cama pensando en como podría hacer a Nanoha suya , tenia que aprovechar ya que Fate no estaba , tenia que Hacerle ver la realidad que con el estaría mejor que con aquella Tipa

_-Tengo que hacerlo , ja….eres tan ingenua Fate , ella nunca estará contigo-_

Se levanto de la cama listo para ir con su amiga , se reviso en el espejo para ver que no este mal arreglado , llevaba un conjunto simple , una sudadera verde , unos pantalones rotos y unos Converse sucios por la sangre y demás , se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió pero se fijo de que no había nadie a la vista , salió y fue directo a ala habitación de su "Novia" según el , toco la puerta pero nadie le habría , asi que giro la perilla de la puerta pero para su sorpresa Nanoha estaba dormida

-_Esto será demasiado fácil….. –_

La abrió por completo y se acercó lentamente a Nanoha , listo para cumplir con su plan .

Chrono iba subiendo las escaleras pensado en cuanta hambre tenia y que estaba a punto de seguir con su plan de comer mas .

-Vaya espero que estos chicos no estén dormidos por que tengo un hambre y luego despertarlos waaaaa que fastidio , pero bueno .

Cuando iba en camino se encontró con Ginga saliendo del sanitario.

-Waaa Hola Ginga , oye dice Shamal que…-

-Si ya escuche ahora si me permites- Dijo Ginga molesta y empujando un poco a Chrono

_-Tsk… Vaya genio , Mujeres …..ahora que le pasara bueno no me importa haya ella._

Siguió subiendo y fue a la habitación de Yunno , la abrió lentamente

-Oye Yunno , que Bajes a co…..- se sorprendió por que no vio a nadie en la habitación

_-Pero que raro , bueno alomejor se fue .mejor para nosotros no queremos tener un Huron en el grupo ._

Salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Nanoha y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta .

-Hola Nanoha pero dice Shamal que….. –vio que Yunno estaba por subirse encima de Nanoha

-¡OYE TU TONTO DEJALA!- grito Chrono y empujo rápidamente al Yunno de ella , y dejar al Huron Tirado en el suelo .

-¡PERO QUE!?- Grito Nanoha al ver a un Chrono encima de Yunno con el Puño alzado

-¡Tranquila Nanoha este tipo ya no te hara nada, le dije a Fate Estúpido!-

-P-Pero Yunno cuando entraste por que …Por que estas haciendo esto- dijo Nanoha levantándose de golpe y alejar a Chrono de Yunno .

-N-No Nanoha n-no es lo que t-tu crees, yo yo solo –Yunno estaba temblando ya que le mirada que le profesaba Su amiga le Profesaba y además del puño que casi estaba en su cara .

-Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo por que si no …yo mismo te daré el golpe antes que Fate –dijo Chrono en un tono frio

Yunno no pudo decir nada , asi que mejor se fue de ahí , no sin antes mirar a Nanoha y mostrarle una sonrisa que le molesto .

-Nanoha estas bien- dijo Chrono parándose enfrente de ella

-Si si no me hizo nada pero no me di cuenta a en que momento entro , estaba profundamente dormida –

-JAJAJAJA parece que estabas invernando Nanoha JAJAJAJA , pero que bueno que no te hizo nada solo hay que tener mas cuidado con el

-Pero el nunca se había comportado así , todavía no logro comprenderlo pero bueno – Soltó un pesado suspiro

-Si es mejor olvidarlo ya cuando llegue Fate , se encargara de el –le mostro una sonrisa , para que se tranquilizara

Ya cuando iban a salir de la habitación Nanoha se quedo parada a mitad de la habitación .

-Oye Chrono , tu ….tu no has tenido un presentimiento de que pasara algo –le dijo Nanoha con tono de preocupación .

-Mmmm no Nanoha , alomejor estas preocupada por que Fate se fue y no te sientes segura y mas con el Huron ese , pero no te preocupes por que si es por eso Fate y los chicos regresaran sanos y salvos

Los 2 sonrieron y bajaron para comer algo , Yunno ya estaba ahí sentado en un rincón y miro con odio al peliazul , pero el prefirió ignorarlo , al cual le molesto aun mas .

Ginga miraba la tención que había entre ellos y parecía que su plan si se iba a cumplir

_-Jajajaja ya veo jummm esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante – pensó Ginga mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca._

Nanoha ya no le reconocía , el había cambiado drásticamente , no sabia por que , y no le importaba. Ahora lo único que tenia en mente era en que sus amigos estuviesen bien y que regresaran a salvo y pedía mas por que la Rubia no le pasara nada .

-Por que tardaron tanto chicos , se les enfriara la comida –Comento Shamal

-Si ya me lo voy acabar todo jajajajaja- dijo riendo Hayate.

-Gracias por al comida –Se levanto de golpe de su lugar y se fue directo a su habitación sin mirar a nadie .

Ginga miro al rubio subir hecho una furia las escaleras y prefirió seguirle para hablar de su plan con el.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo en la cocina hasta que .

-Sucede algo –Hayate se dirijo hacia Chrono y Nanoha

-Nada. No pasa nada mejor hay que comer-dijo Nanoha tomando asiento y empezar a comer.

-_cuando regrese Fate te enteraras- _le susurro Chrono a Hayate .

La castaña no entendia muy bien pero , esperaba a que los chicos llegaran , para que los problemas se resuelvan por que ahora no era el momento de pelear .

Yunno subió mas que enojado a su habitación , azoto la puerta , Su plan no le funciono y Chrono lo arruino todo-

_-Ese idiota me las va a pagar-penso dando un golpe en piso._

Toc, Toc.

Alguien tocaba a su puerta , pensó que alomejor era Nanoha que quería hablar con el , así que se arreglo la sudadera.

Giro la perilla y..

-Hola-Dijo Ginga con una gran sonrisa en su boca

-Ahh Hola, que necesitas-

-Vaya con que asi me recibes que malo eres- entre Ginga a la Habitación empujando a Yunno

-Si aja que quieres Ginga , ahora no estoy de humor-dijo Yunno Cerrando la puerta y sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-Lo se , tengo un trato para ti- dijo Ginga acercandoce a el sensualmente

-Asi? Te escucho – dijo Yunno tomándola de la cintura

-Jjejejejee se que te gustara mi Plan – Menciono Ginga guiándolo hacia la cama.

_* Supermercado:_

_Un grito fue lo ultimo que escuche … Un grito que no me puedo quitar de la mente , nose exactamente que paso , lo único que se es que tuve miedo…. es lo único ._

_HAHAHAHAHAHA-_

La sangre se esparcía por esa área , el sonido sordo de 2 cuerpos caer es lo único que se escuchaba, además de las respiraciones cansadas y sorprendidas.

-Están todos bien?-dijo una voz

-S-Si gracias – menciono Signum

-Quien eres , dime ahora –dijo Zafira mostrándole su Hacha

-Vaya , con que asi me reciben en su grupo jajajajaj después de que le salve la vida su amiga?-se burlo la persona .

-Ya déjate de rodeos , Vice ayuda a Fate .

-Claro- dijo Vice acercándose a Fate que estaba inconsciente .

-Asi que tu eres el líder del grupo heeeee, bueno jajaja solo bromeaba mi nombre es ….

-¡OYE TONTO ES HORA DE IRNOS!- un grito se escucho

-Woppp será en otra ocasión chicos jejejejeje me llaman mis compañeros , espero volverlos a ver.

Suerte …. La necesitaran.

La persona se fue corriendo en dirección asia donde lo llamaban , ahí estaba una camioneta y sus amigos apurándolo ,por que mas caminantes se acercaban .

Zafira, Signum y Vice se quedaron anonadados de lo que había pasado nunca se dieron cuenta de la persona que había salvado la vida de Fate .

-N-No se que paso ese tipo apareció de la Nada , Pero gracias a el no le paso nada a Fate .-dijo Vice intentando cargar a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Bueno creo que será mejor irnos de este lugar ya que tal parece que con todo el ruido que hicimos van a venir mas caníbales –comento Signum tomando las provisiones de Vice y Fate .

-Si será lo mejor , Vayan adelantando , regresare por nuestra ración , ahora los alcanzo- Zafira se fue corriendo por las demás mochilas.

-Vayamos rápido a la camioneta, que Fate si pesa jajajajaja- comento Vice.

-Lo Haremos-

Los 2 se fueron al escondite donde estaba la camioneta y lentamente fueron metiendo a fate en la parte de atrás , para que vaya mas cómoda.

-Crees que este bien- pregunto Vice tocando su frente

-Si , solo se desmayo estará bien , necesita descansar un poco. Fate siempre entra en Pánico recuerdas?

-Claro jajajaj será lo mejor , voy a seguir metiendo las cosas .

Los 2 empezaron a a meter las provisiones , hasta que llego Zafira con las demás cosas que restaban ,guardaron todo bien y prosiguieron su camino a la casa donde todos estaban esperándolos .

Ahora no tardaron en llegar por que recordaron la ruta que Hayate les había mencionado , Habia mucha gente caminando por las grandes avenidas , ya que había mucho trafico y no había paso y esa era la forma mas fácil de avanzar .

-Ya falta poco-dijo Zafira al volante.

-Nanoha…-dijo Fate mientras estaba inconsciente

-Vaya a Fate si que le gusta Nanoha y eso que a penas la conoce- Comento Vice riéndose de la rubia .

-Yo opino lo mismo de Nanoha la forma en que se miran algo va a pasar muy pronto –sonrio Signum , pensando que tal vez eso podría pasarle con Shamal .

-. ... _Nanoha ..._

Se escucho venir una camioneta a toda velocidad, que al final se vio el derrape de los neumáticos , la dichosa camioneta se estaciono en la gran casa de los Harlaown , quien las personas que estaban adentro de ella salieron corriendo por sus amigos .

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaron!-dijo Chrono abrazando a Zafira- nos tenían con el pendiente.

-Si bueno Chrono ya estamos aquí pero…. Te importaría no puedo respirar adecuadamente-dijo Zafira intentando zafarse del agarre de Chrono

-O si lo siento jajajaj es que hay ocasiones que no puedo controlar mi fuerza , así que ten cuidado campeón- se burlo Chrono

-Ya ya corran que tenemos comida y demás- Dijo Signum acercandoce a Chrono y golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Tks…. No eres divertida Signum-dijo Chrono dirijiendoce a la cajuela

-Ya regresamos- Dijo Signum tomándole las manos a Shamal .

-Que bueno que regresaron , nadie salió herido?-dijo Shamal poniendo una mano en su mejilla

-E-Emm S-Solo Fate .. Que emmm-Signum no podía terminar la oración ya que Shamal la ponía nerviosa .

Hayate observaba todo y no podía creer que Signum no dijera nada hasta que

-Ya ya tanta dulzura me dará diabetes , haber Signum nadie salió herido –Se burlo Hayate de la pelirosa ya que estaba completamente roja .

-Emm si perdón , Fate que se desmallo por que un Canibal estaba a punto de morderla pero no es nada.

-¡Enserio pero como se quito al caníbal-dijo Shamal un tanto alarmada.

-Pues un tipo la salvo , enserio apareció de la nada y no sabemos quien era por que se fue …..emm alguien me pudiese ayudar , digo Fate esta un poco pesada jejeje-dijo Vice cargando a Fate en sus brazos

-Vaya Vice no sabia que eras tan débil- Dijo Chrono

-Cálmate que waaaa ¡IDIOTA AYUDAME QUE SE ME CAE!

-JAJAJAJAJ estoy ayudando a Zafira a bajar las comida

-P-Pero si es tu hermana.

-lose pero estoy ocupado muahahahah-

-Ya ya mejor entremos que se esta haciendo de Noche y no es bueno- remato Hayate ya que los chicos se estaban peleando.

Todos hicieron caso y bajaron todas las cosas para entrar por fin a la casa. Al momento de entrar vieron que Nanoha estaba plácidamente dormida en un sofá , Vice abrió paso y coloco a Fate en el sofá .

-Fate … psss. Fate despierta –Shamal empezó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la cara

-Mhhhh- Fate estaba empezaba abrir lentamente los ojos

-Waaa Fate si que nos diste un susto jajaj-dijo Vice

-Traigan un poco de Agua- dijo Signum señalando Zafira

Zafira fue corriendo por el agua a la cocina

-Aquí esta el Agua –

-Fate , te toma un poco , estas bien?-le mostro Hayate

-Si… solo …Que paso? Nose que exactamente que…-

-¡FATE POR DIOS QUE PASO ESTAS BIEN!?- bajo Ginga alarmando a todos

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y empujando a todo mundo llego hasta Fate para abrazarla

-Emmm Ginga estoy bien , tranquila- Fate trato de quitarse a Ginga de encima

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí contigo

-Mmmmm Ya ya Ginga creo que Fate necesita respirar un poco no ?-dijo Chrono tomando a Ginga del brazo a quitársela a su hermana.

-Si tienes razón, necesitas algo Fate por que yo te lo puedo tra…

-..Fate?...-Nanoha se levanto al escuchar el nombre de la rubia y empezó a brotarse un ojo para tener mejor visibilidad

-Nanoha….Ya estoy de vuelta , perdona por tardarme tan…-

Fate se sentó el el sofá y terminar de hablar pero no pudo ya que sintió a la cobriza encima de ella abrazando su cuello

-¡N-Nanoha!?- fate se sorprendió en el acto y se puso completamente roja

-Me tenias muy preocupada Fate , por favor no lo vuelvas hacer-Nanoha tenia escondida su cara en el cuello de la rubia .

-Perdón por preocuparte , Nanoha – dijo Fate mientras que la abrazaba de la cintura

Yunno que iba bajando por las escaleras vio tal escena y y se empezó a molestar pero tenia que aguantar ya que sino su plan con Ginga se arruinaría,

-_muy pronto Fate , muy Pronto sufrirás-pensó Yunno mientras le daba una mirada a Ginga e ignoraba a los demás._

_-_Emmm creo que es mejor comer no? –dijo Chrono sobándose la panza

-¡CHRONO PERO SI APENAS ACABAS DE COMER- grito Hayate golpeándolo en un brazo.

-¡Oye estoy en crecimiento , todavía soy un niño-

Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Chrono y se fueron dirigiendo a la cocina . Pero todos menos Nanoha y Fate que todavía seguían en la misma posición .

Ellas estaban en su mundo ,sentían el aroma de cada una , que era muy embriagadora. Se fueron separando lentamente y se observaron mutuamente , perdiéndose en la mirada de cada una .

Fate estaba empezando a recordar el momento en que casi besaba a Nanoha y deseaba que se volviese a pasar , lentamente Fate empezó a tomar la iniciativa y se fue acercando a ella , el tiempo ni las personas parecieron no importar entre ellas , Nanoha tenia un poco de miedo , pero era lo que deseaba lo que anhelaba desde la vio por primera vez . Sin hacer esperar mas a Fate igual se empezó acercar a Fate , solo Faltaba poco a escasos 3 centímetros de distancia al sabor del placer… hasta que ….

-¡CHICAS CORRAN QUE ME VOY ACABAR TODO JAJAJAJAJ!-Chrono llego arruinarlo

Las 2 chicas no se dieron cuenta de sus posiciones en las que estaban , Nanoha estaba sentada en el regazo de Fate y esta la abrazaba con tanta protección y seguridad que hasta ella se sorprendió de la iniciativa que había tomado , las 2 con las caras tan rojas como un tomate se separaron ,

-C-Creo que M-Me iré a-adelantando –dijo Nanoha con la mirada en el piso y jugando con sus dedos .

-C-Claro-Dijo Fate un tanto avergonzada

-E-Emm F-Fate m-me dejarías ir jejeje-Fate se sorprendió pues no sabia de que estaba hablando Nanoha .

-Ehhh ¡A O PERDONA! –dijo Fate soltando el agarre de a cintura de Nanoha .

-Nyahahaha no te preocupes Fate , no tardes okey?-Dijo Nanoha al momento que se paro de Fate y le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-S-Si C-Claro-Fate todavía no salía de su Shock , estaba encantad por la cobriza .

-_Ya Fate tranquila , casi se te sale la baba por pensar en ella ….pero... como no hacerlo –penso Fate mientras se ponía de pie y se pasaba la mano por la boca ,deseando por que ojala la próxima vez nadie la interrumpiera , pero ella se iba a encargar de su hermano mas tarde._

Fate llego a la concina donde estaban todos lo demás acomodados , de repente sintió una mirada y era de Yunno que la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona , asi que para que no hubiese problema prefirió dejarla pasar.

-Hasta que por fin regresas Fate – Dijo Zafira tomando un poco de agua

-Oye Fate creo que deberías dejar un poco los dulces y ponerte a una dieta jajajajaja-Se burlo Vice

-Estas bien Testarossa- Pregunto Signum

-Si estoy bien , nadamos que no se que paso exactamente , de pronto pensé que que me iban a morder pero ….. de ahí en fuera no se nada-Dijo Fate tratando de hacer memoria de lo que paso

-Una persona te salvo Testarossa , tuviste suerte –Comento Signum , con una mirada seria

-Por eso escuche ese grito…Vaya y saben como se llama o algo donde esta –Fate se paro de golpe de la mesa.

-No sabemos quien era, se alcanzo a ir al momento que le preguntamos su nombre- Zafira la miro y le mostro su asiento.

-P-pero C-como , Bien no importa-se resigno y se sentó para soltar un pesado suspiro

-Pero estas bien Fate , perdona por no poder ayudarte-Le sonrió un poco Vice

-No no se preocupen , gracias de cualquier modo.

-Bien creo que lo mejor será comer jejej-

-Chrono enserio, creo que es en lo único que piensas –Dijo Hayate poniendo un codo sobre la repisa.

-Jajajajaja creo que es lo mejor-Shamal empezó acercar los platos y cubiertos para todos

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Yunno mirándolos con arrogancia , hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro .

-Tranquilo , que nuestro plan esta tomando forma, asi que no comas ansias –dijo Ginga susurrándole en el Oído .

-Si lose pero no puedo creer que Nanoha …Aghhh hasta solo recordarlo-

-Ya ya jeje crees que a mi me gusta si tan solo verla junto a Fate me Cabrea , que muy pronto los 2 tendremos nuestra recompensa –termino Ginga mientras se adelantaba un poco.

-Es mejor irnos si no quieres que sospechen algo –

-Si- Yunno se relajo un poco y siguió a la pelimorada

Ya en la cocina se encontraban todos riendo y platicando cosas triviales , ya que en momentos como estos se necesita un poco de felicidad.

-Mañana que haremos-pregunto Chrono

-Creo que lo mejor es tener un poco mas de seguridad aquí , hay mas caníbales y muchas personas que se están volviendo locas , con tal de su supervivencia , nosotros estamos igual pero lo mejor es no llegar a la locura-Comento Zafira , con los brazos cruzados.

-Mañana decidiremos que hacer , por ahora lo mejor será descansar , tuvimos un gran día hoy- dijo Signum en un tono sarcástico y se levanto y se fue directo a la sala de estar.

Todos le siguieron unos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y otros se acomodaron en los sofás , Yunno prefirió no verle la cara a Fate así que se fue a su habitación para que nadie le molestara , lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y poner en marcha sus plan .

Ginga le siguió no sin antes despedirse de Fate y molestar a Nanoha , ya que casi le daba un beso en la boca .Vice al momento que toco el sofá , quedo en los brazos de Morfeo , Chrono comió tanto que le hizo compañía , Signum le ayudo a Shamal a recoger el cochinero que dejaron, Zafira prefirió irse dar una ducha ya que tenia manchas de sangre seca y apestaba .

Asi que solo de nuevo quedaron solas Nanoha y Fate , Que estaban nerviosas por no saber de que platicar.

-B-Bueno y dime Nanoha emmm que hacías antes de todo esto jejej- dijo una nerviosa Fate

-Bueno tenía planeado irme con Zafira, Hayate, Shamal y Yunno pero bueno paso esto y jeje –sonaba con un tono triste- mi Familia …ellos ..nose que –Fate al notar a la cobriza , la aferro fuertemente entre sus brazos , ya que ella lo que menos quería era verla llorar , aun que ella estaría igual si estuviera en su misma situación.

La cobriza al sentir tal agarre no quería irse ya que se sentía protegida , en los brazos de Fate …Seguridad que era lo que ahora mas necesitaba.

-Tranquila Nanoha, fue un error mío , hacerte recordar lo pasado , perdona por ello-Fate le dio un beso en la cabeza , se sentía mal por ella pero …

-tu siempre tendrás un hombro al cual llorar Nanoha, siempre estaré contigo- dijo –_Si contigo hasta el final- Pensó Fate._

_-_Gracias Fate , y no te preocupes soy muy sentimental jejeje, Gracias Fate , me siento tan segura contigo –dijo Nanoha acurrucándose mas en la rubia y sintiendo su calor.

-E-Enserio N-Nanoha- Fate la Abrazo más contra ella para poder sentirla, casi quería meterse en ella .De pronto sintió un peso bajo un poco la mirada y encontró a Nanoha dormida en sus brazos sonrió por ver a un ángel dormido en sus brazos ¿Cómo podría tener tanta suerte? Así que para no despertarla , prefirió acomodarla en el sofá , pero para su sorpresa Nanoha no soltaba el agarre , así que mejor decidió acomodarse ella y dejar que la cobriza durmiera plácidamente en sus brazos.

Nanoha no pesaba, al contrario era muy liviana y con el solo hecho de tenerla se sentía Feliz , ¡la persona mas feliz del mundo! , sintiendo el calor que emanaba la cobriza y su olor le empezó a dar sueño , asi que lentamente cerro sus parpados pensando que ojala en sus sueños pudiera haber un mundo en el cual no hubiese Personas comiéndose entre si …y que tal vez.. solo tal vez Nanoha apareciera en el .

.

.

.

.

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL ! jejeje espero que este año les traiga buenas sorpresas y que sus propósitos se cumplan , y que no hayan comido tanto jejejej les deseo suerte en el amor , dinero , y demás . Por ejemplo mi propósito num. 1 es actualizar mas seguido Pummmm.**_

_**Mittchan se despide , con un buen año que acaba de pasar , pero que el próximo será mejor ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL **_

_Capitulo 4_

_Es broma… verdad?_

_**Disclaimer: MSLN, no me pertenece todo a sus autores correspondientes.**_

"_Te hare una pregunta…Tu que harías si estuvieras en mi posición?"_

Muchas veces, hacemos uso de esa pregunta, cuando estamos en un gran problema y las personas no logran entender lo que nos pasa les decimos "que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar".

Claro que hay veces que lo toman como mal, pero ahora para que emplear esta pregunta, si de cualquier modo…. todos estamos en la misma posición.

Ya amanecía, el sol estaba por dar sus primeros rayos, alumbrando así las grandes habitaciones de la gran casa de los Harlaown y a las personas que estaban dentro, no muy a lo lejos se podía ver a 2 personas durmiendo plácidamente , sin interrupciones ni quejas por parte de Chrono y Vice , ya que ellos durmieron en posiciones no muy cómodas a la vista de las personas. Fate al poco tiempo empezó a despertar con un dolor en su pecho , no sabia por que no se podía mover , sin mas bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Nanoha durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho.

Para Fate era como estar en un sueño hecho realidad, tenia a la mas bella chica a su lado , no dejaba de pensar en ello , no quería borrar esa imagen , quería guardarla para siempre ya que nunca te encuentras a un ángel durmiendo contigo ¡ No. No. No.! , era algo para la historia .

Levanto poco a poco su mano para acariciar el cabello cobrizo que estaba un poco desarreglado , era hermoso , sedoso, y olía bien –Durazno- ese era el olor del cabello de Nanoha , aun así con todo esto Nanoha sabia como cuidarse , como tener la higiene al margen . Fate empezó a bajar un poco mas la mano para toparse con el delicado rostro de Nanoha , delinio el contorno de este ya que –Es Perfecta no importa por donde la mires- eso se lo repetía Fate , por que era cierto , Quien diga lo contrario estaría mal de la cabeza.

Nanoha al sentir unas delicadas caricias , empezó a despertar y encontrarse con una mirada carmesí que la observaba con cariño, duraron así durante un tiempo, observándose detenidamente.

-Buenos días…Nanoha-Dijo Fate en un susurro , todavía con su mano en el rostro de la cobriza.

-Buenos días-Nanoha esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y se acomodó mas en la rubia , todavía intentando sentir su tacto .

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si dormí muy a gusto , y tu Fate?-Nanoha empezó a dormirse otra vez

-Pues jejej que te diré , no siempre despiertas con una hermosa chica jejeje…-dijo Fate en un susurro.

-Que dijiste Fate-Nanoha se levanto del pecho de la rubia y ladeo su cabeza a un lado .Ese acto le pareció gracioso y lindo a Fate así que se empezó a reír.

-Bien Nanoha , dormí muy bien , te parece si vamos a despertar a todos y desayunamos hoy tenemos cosas que hacer, además de que ya hace hambre.

Nanoha se levanto del pecho de Fate , de mala gana ya que no quería levantarse quería quedarse en esa posición para siempre pero recordó lo que había dicho Fate hace un momento y esbozo una sonrisa. Aunque Nanoha se hubiera hecho la que no escucho , escucho perfectamente el susurro de Fate y eso le hizo muy Feliz aun que se sonrojo por que no pensó que Fate la viera así .

Pronto Fate se levantó y empezó hablarles a todos para que bajaran a tomar su desayuno, Fate estaba de buenas , así que ella lo prepararía con sus propias manos . Pronto Chrono, Sintió un exquisito aroma , así , que se empezó a levantar , le dolía todo su cuerpo , Vice que estaba a un lado suyo se empezó a mover , ya que Chrono lo empujo para que el se pudiera parar.

-¡OYE CHRONO TEN MAS CUIDADO! Vaya me siento como si me hubiese pasado un tráiler encima –Vice se estiro cual gato en el sofá , y dio un gran bostezo.

-¡¿Crees que yo no estoy adolorido?! me duele todo el cuerpo …..mi bello cuerpo-

-Haber ustedes par de tonto , vengan a comer esta todo lis….-

Fate no termino la oración , ya que Chrono y Vice estaban sentados en la mesa con tus cubiertos en mano.

-Wow Fate no sabia que cocinabas jajajaj-rio Vice al ver a Fate sirviendo la comida

-JA ni yo tampoco y eso que vivo con ella , por cierto hermanita que es lo que preparaste-Dijo Chrono con cara de niño curioso.

-Ah esto. es una tortilla de papa , espero que les guste, ya que soy una gran chef.

Los chicos empezaron a comer y a los 2 se les vio comer con mucho gusto

-Vasha Fate donde aprendishte a preparar esto-Comento Vice

-En una de las recetas de mi madre, sabe buena no? El huevo y los pimientos le dan un sabor exquisito.-presumió Fate con un aura de orgullo.

-Vaya pues como comen los chicos creo que si esta deliciosa Fate Nyahahaha-Nanoha después de rato llego a la cocina, ya que estaba en el baño tratando de quitarse el calor que subió a su rostro.

-Jejejej s-si, quieres q-que te sirva Nanoha?-pregunto Fate acercandoce a ella

-C-Claro , m-me gustaría-

Nanoha tomo asiento junto a Chrono , y vio que el chico ya había terminado y pedia por mas , Nanoha le dio gracia ya que Fate no toleraba que la presionarán. Después de que le sirviera a Chrono le entrego su Plato . Se veía , y Olía delicioso , no sabia que Fate tuviera experiencias Culinarias asi que prosiguió a comer .Cada bocado era maravilloso la mezcla de los sabores aun que solo era un simple platillo.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Fate llegando con su plato y sentarse a un lado de ella

-Si esta muy rico Fate , donde aprendiste a cocinar?

-Bueno, ver revistas de cocina, la televisión …..ver a mi madre jajajaja-

-jajaja pues cocinas muy rico enserio te felicito-

-G-Gracias N-Nanoha –Fate se sonrojo y mejor prefirió seguir comiendo .

-Vaya que huele tan rico- Hayate bajo alzando su nariz para captar mejor el olor

-Oh , Hayate que bueno que bajas , esta el desayuno , permíteme servirte- Fate se dirigió a la cacerola que tenía más tortilla de papa.

-Woaa gracias Fate jejej-Hayate se sentó y empezó a comer – Wow! Fate sabe bien , creo que cocinas mejor que mi her..-

-Di eso Hayate y no te daré de comer durante 1 semana. Buenos días Chicos-Bajo Shamal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a una Signum avergonzada , ya que las 2 iban tomadas de las manos.

-H-Hola S-Shamal que bueno que bajas jejeje-rio Hayate nerviosa

Shamal le envió una mirada de advertencia, la cual Hayate la capto de inmediato , Shamal y Signum empezaron a tomar asiento y Fate les empezó a servir una ración a cada quien .

Pronto no tardo en bajar Yunno y Ginga , Yunno como siempre empezó a mirar mal a Fate , Nanoha lo noto y lo le agradaba en absoluto.

-Buenos Días Nanoha, como amaneciste?- pregunto dándole un gran abrazo , a Fate esto no le parecía , ya que el chico había sido muy grosero pero decidió ignorarlo ya que el nunca iba a cambiar .

-Hola Fate-Dijo Ginga dándole un Beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un Ojo , Nanoha que estaba todavía en los brazos de Yunno empezó a sentir unos celos enormes que si fuera por ella hubiera alejado a Fate de Ginga , pero no podía por que Yunno la estaba apretando mucho , se sentía incomoda.

-H-Hola Ginga , buenos días –Fate estaba roja ya que Ginga le había besado cerca de la comisura de los labios y no en la mejilla donde se creía .

-Quieren que les sirva un poco? Hay mas después de todo jaja-

-Claro Fate nos encantaría-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa –Dije nos Encantaría- Yunno que ya había soltado a Nanoha de ese abrazo se había hecho a un lado para no dirigirle la palabra a Fate , Al momento que escucho decir eso de Ginga a regañadientes miro por fin a Fate.

-Si…Nos encantaría- Fate todavía no lograba entender por que ese chico le tenia mas coraje cada día , pero ella no iba a dejar sus modales de lado .-_Tranquila Fate este chico no vale la pena- se había dicho mentalmente ._

Les empezó a servir sus raciones a cada uno y por fin se fue a sentar alado de aquella cobriza , le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara , esa Fase le había encantado Fate y le hubiera gustado ver mas de ella .

-Oigan como que Falta Zafira no?-Dijo Hayate ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte

-Quizá todavía esta dormido , debe estar cansado el fue el que hizo casi todo el trabajo en el súper- complemento Signum llevándose un bocado a la boca

-Claro y yo que?! Ehhh! Explícame Signum-Vice se paro de la nada y todo empezaron a reir por la conducta infantil del chico.

-Bueno, todos fueron de gran ayuda Nyahahah , asi que por que mejor no vas a buscarlo Chro..-

-TODOS HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!-Grito Zafira , corriendo directo hacia ellos

-Por que?! Que pasa Zafira?-Fate se puso de pie viendo al chico sudando

-Hay muchos… y se están dirigiendo hacia acá, la casa ya no es segura ahora –

Todos se quedaron atónitos con eso , se supondría que las gente ya se había ido y no quedaba nadie en esa calle … a excepción de ellos claro .

-P-Pero como? , que no todos se había ido a la ciudad?-pregunto Hayate

-Pues tal parece que no, será mejor que todos vayan por sus cosas ,nos iremos de aquí ahora .- Dijo Fate tratando de que todos en el lugar se tranquilizaran .

- Veré si hay algo en la televisión – Chrono se acercó a la Tv prendiéndola y viendo si algún canal se veía .-

-Se ve algo Chrono?- Vice se puso a un lado de el

-No, pero que paso han pasado 3 días después de esto no entiendo por que no hay canales-

-No sean ingenuos-intervino Yunno- no va haber señal hay que ser realistas , hora todos están intentando huir y no creo que las televisoras les guste grabar cuando hay caníbales intentando devorárselos -Todos se quedaron pensativos por que en realidad tenia razón , ahora quien se iba a estar arriesgando – Es mejor irnos a otro lugar , Vamos Nanoha te ayudare a empacar- Yunno había tomado la mano de Nanoha y esta se sorprendió y ruborizo por tal acto de su disque-amigo, por que todavía estaba molesta por lo que le había hecho. Fate que había visto esa escena, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado algo muy preciado para ella , no entendía la actitud de Yunno primero se enojaba con todos y de la nada estaba empezando ayudar, -_ ese chico es extraño-pensó Fate_. Pero dejo eso de lado , por que su prioridad era salir de aquella casa .

Pronto todos se dirigieron a por sus cosas para partir , Fate había ido a su habitación ,cogió una mochila y empezó a meter un poco de ropa, también metió una navaja de tamaño mediano , y su O-Katana en mano , de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta , esperanzada de que era Nanoha se paro rápidamente y giro la perilla pero para su sorpresa no Nanoha si no Ginga – Que necesitas Ginga- Fate se giro para tomar su mochila-Fate que manera de recibirme todavía que paso a saludar – Fate la miro y camino hacia ella , - Que necesitas Ginga?- Fate hizo su mejor cara ya que esta chica no le agradaba nada , a la vez se arrepentía de haberle ayudado – Bueno Fate quería saber si tendrías alguna mochila que me prestes-Ginga había trazado una línea desde su clavícula hasta la mitad de su camisa – Claro- Fate se había puesto nerviosa por aquella chica , sin mas se dedico a buscarla , se dirigió a su armario y empezó a mover todas sus cosas , de pronto sintió que la abrazaban , no que Ginga la abrazaba ,esto la desconcertó un poco – G-Ginga que haces?- Bueno Fate solo quería … un abrazo para sentir tu calor-Ginga le llegaba mas o menos al hombro así que se paro de puntas , le hizo a un lado su cabello y le dio un beso en la nuca. Fate al momento de tal acto se quito de aquella chica- Q-Que crees que haces?! – Bueno Fate solo fue un agradecimiento por la bolsa y por que me salvaste , creo que será mejor que me vaya te dejare desempacar –Ginga se acerco a Fate y tomo la bolsa , y salió de la habitación. – Demonios- suspiro Fate – _Tengo que tener cuidado con esta chica-_. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a tomar sus cosas , su mochila , su arma y claro su Guitarra , no la podía dejar por nada , miro por ultima vez su habitación y dejar un millón de recuerdos que paso aquí , sonrió y salió de la que era su habitación .

;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;

En otra habitación estaba Nanoha , todavía en Shock por lo de Yunno el chico era raro ella siempre lo había dicho , pero ahora se comportaba fuera de lo normal , tomo la mochila que traía cuando estaba escapando y verifico si traía todo , un poco de ropa y su arma , en el fondo de la mochila había una fotografía de su familia y ella , no sabia como estaban pero no perdía las esperanzas , le dio un beso y la acerco a su pecho , pronto alguien toco la puerta , se seco unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido, guardo la foto en su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta , giro la perilla y … -Hola Nanoha – Yunno estaba parado en la puerta y Nanoha se giro para ignorarlo – Mira Nanoha , yo te quería pedir disculpas sé que me he portado muy mal contigo y los chicos… Yo estoy muy arrepentido por mi actitud , ya no lo volveré hacer , te lo prometo solo quiero que me perdones si?- Nanoha en el interior dudaba de lo que decía Yunno , pero lo hizo a un lado – Okey Yunno solo no lo vuelvas hacer vale? Me siento mal por que ellos nos han ayudado bastante y con eso les gradeces? – Yunno en el interior estaba que hervía del enojo – Si Nanoha ya no lo hare nunca mas- Yunno le sonrió y le intento tomar la mano , pero Nanoha la quito , tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación dejando a Yunno con la sangre hirviendo y las manos hechos puño con los nudillos ya blancos , respiro y se acomodo su cabello –_ tienes que seguir el plan Yunno , síguelo y muy pronto lo conseguirás…-_ pensó y una sonrisa malévola se puso en sus labios

Nanoha ya estaba bajando y se encontró a todos ya con sus cosas , Signum ayudando a Shamal con una bolsa que traía medicamento , Zafira limpiando sus hachas , Chrono y Vice todavía viendo que había , Hayate guardando un poco de comida en unas bolsas con Fate ayudándole . Nanoha se acerco a ella – Quieren ayuda? – No te preocupes ya hemos termina – dijo Fate cuando se paro y miro a Nanoha dándole una sonrisa , que hizo sonrojar a la susodicha , desvió la mirada para ocultar la vergüenza que estaba pasando – Oigan parejita , en debes de que me ayuden a cargar esto –Hayate tenia unas grandes bolsas en las manos .- Perdón Hayate Nyahahaha ,déjame

ayudarte –Nanoha todavía roja le ayudo a Hayate a llevar las cosas a donde estaban todos . Fate la miraba y se sentía feliz cuando Nanoha tenia esa faceta nunca , pero nunca se cansaría de verla así, sin mas se empezó a dirigir a los demás tratando de ir lo mas rápido que pudiesen.

En la planta de arriba estaba Ginga preparándose para partir , de pronto entro Yunno – Oye si estas haciendo tu parte verdad?- Yunno se acerco a ella , Ginga se volteo y le puso una mano en su mejilla – Tranquilo no comas ansias , además apenas esta empezando todo esto , muy pronto tu y yo conseguiremos lo que queremos - Ginga se acercó y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios , le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla , tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación , Yunno no tardo en seguirla , ansioso por que pronto todo se cumplirá .

-Hey Chrono- Fate se acerco a su hermano- Tomaste todas las armas verdad?- le susurro al oído –Claro Fate tome todas las que pude. – vale , después las repartiremos , será mejor que ya vayamos metiendo todo – Chrono asintió y tomo unas de las bolsas.- Oye Fate … como que da un poco de nostalgia no? Digo dejar todos nuestros recuerdos.-Fate le sonrió – Si extrañare mucho esta casa, pero un día regresaremos , y estaremos bien todos juntos – le puso una mano en el hombro y el chico le sonrió ya para empezar a subir las cosas .- _si , todos juntos –pensó Fate , _y tomo unas cuantas bolsas para salir con su hermano .

-¿Oye Zafira ven algo?- pregunto Hayate por el Walkie Talkie – No Hayate creo que se desviaron , por algún ruido ahora toda la gente esta vuelta loca .-Zafira empezó a ver con los binoculares a la ciudad que estaba en ruinas.- Vale entonces ya saldremos .- Hayate colgó y empezó a subir las cosas – Oigan tengo duda? – se cruzo de brazos Vice – Donde iran los que falten , digo esa camioneta le caben 8 personas pero somos 10 .- Todos se quedaron pensando.- Bueno es que tu y Chrono irán en la cajuela.- Dijo Fate señalándoles su lugar.- ¡pero como que vas a ir en la cajuela?¡ , Fate eso no es justo – Se acerco Chrono y le señalo con el dedo , a lo cual Fate lo hizo a un lado .- Mira hermano es que como ustedes son… mm… demasiado musculosos nos aplastan a nosotros.-Fate no sabia que decir – Ah! Con que es por eso jajajajaj ya oiste Vice ni Zafira se compara con nosotros .- Vice se cruzo de brazos y alzo el pecho.- Woaa entonces es por eso jajajaj bueno aceptamos , Tsk… ni que fuéramos tan tontos –Chrono puso su brazo en el hombro de Vice, sonriendo orgulloso . Nanoha que estaba mirando tal escena no lo podía creer que los chicos se creyeran tal cosa .- Par de tontos verdad? – Fate se acerco a ella – Si Nyahahaha – Nanoha paro de reir por que parecía que alguien la miraba , y exactamente era Fate , que tenia la mirada perdida en ella , Nanoha se sonrojo pero aun así no dejo de ver a Fate a los ojos , esos Ojos que tenían un mar de emociones difíciles de descifrar , las 2 seguían en su mundo sin nadie que les importara solo ellas 2, Fate dio un paso mas a delante de Nanoha – _es ahora o nunca Fate –pensó , _le tomo la mano y la miro un poco apenada , pero tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella .-Nanoha yo…- ¡Hey Nanoha es hora de irnos! Dijo Yunno saliendo corriendo por las escaleras . Las 2 voltearon a ver al chico , Fate estaba enojada , frustrada por que Yunno arruino el momento , Nanoha por su lado su corazón no le paraba de latir ya que la mano de Fate era tan cálida y no hubiese querido soltarla jamás , pero su "amigo" intervino- Estas lista Nanoha? – Yunno se puso a un lado de Nanoha, todavía sin soltar la mano de Fate – Si Yunno ya… estoy lista- Nanoha trataba de sonar lo mas seria posible – Bueno entonces será mejor ya ir subiendo a la camioneta –Yunno tomo la otra mano de Nanoha y la jalo para empezar a salir para la camioneta , Fate que la había visto irse con el chico se molesto por que , quien se creía para llevársela de tal manera , miro su mano_ – estuve tan cerca …-penso con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro _.- Oye Testarossa es hora de irnos- Signum se acerco a ella, sorprendiéndola un poco – Ah… si solo espérame un segundo – Fate se dirigió ala pequeña mesa, cogió un lápiz y una hoja que estaba por ahí y empezó a escribir , no tardo mucho solo unos segundos , se paro y se dirigió con los demás que ya la están esperando afuera , miro por ultima vez su casa y cerro la puerta diciendo adiós a su hogar .

_Nota de Fate:_

_*Hola si vez esto , es que estamos bien pasamos un tiempo aquí,_

_Tomamos tus armas , pero no te preocupes estamos con unos amigos ,_

_Sabemos cuidarnos solos .Te encontraremos oh …_

_Tal vez tu nos encontraras primero._

_Att: Fate _

_;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;;_;_

**-**Bien … a donde se supone que vamos? – Pregunto Chrono- Si a donde vamos , ya me canse de estar en la cajuela , Chrono no para de moverse- Vice empujo con su pie un poco a Chrono.

-Lo importante ahora es salir de la ciudad que es donde hay mas caníbales –Zafira a subir un poco mas la velocidad- Soy yo … o como que esta muy tranquilo – Hayate miro por la ventana y tenia razón solo había carros volcados , o en llamas , casas destruidas y ninguna persona , ni caníbales a la vista.- Quizá todo el alboroto esta en el centro , ahora toda la gente lo que quiere es salir de este infierno y no si no es que ya se los devoraron – Signum se recostó un poco en el sillón .

La camioneta iba rápido pero no mas de lo debido , a lo lejos Zafira vio a un caníbal a media calle – Agárrense fuerte – piso mas hasta llegar a todo lo que daba la camioneta , y lo atropello , batiendo el parabrisas de sangre, todos sintieron el impacto fue fuerte pero lo bueno es que no llego a romperlo , Nanoha se había agarrado de Yunno ya que lo tenia a un lado y no sabia de donde agarrarse , Yunno sonrio complacido, Ginga por su lado tomo el muslo de Fate y esta se sorprendió un poco , pero vio como Nanoha se había agarrado del chico y sintió los celos encenderse otra vez. –_ por que no me subí con Nanoha?_ _ahora ese hurón se está aprovechando de ella- pensó Fate mirando por la ventada _ – Woooo! Eso fue genial Zafira pero te recuerdo que Vice y yo estamos en la cajuela y aquí atrás no se siente tal bonito – Chrono se apoyo en el sillón- Hay ustedes son unos exagerados – Hayate se volteo para ver a Chrono y jalarle un cachete – Oye, Oye esta bien ya no me voy a quejar- Hayate lo soltó y se giro – Tsk… Mujeres .-

-Oye Zafira, a donde se supone que iremos , ahora las salidas van a estar repletas de personas y de caníbales no creo que podamos salir- Signum miro a Zafira- mmm creo que saldremos por la carretera que te lleva a la presa , quizá no haya tanta gente .- Signum lo miro y le sonrio , por que no había visto esa alternativa , después de ahí pueden agarrar la carretera, que los llevaría hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Shamal que había visto como Signum y su hermano se hablaban sentía un poco de celos , pero prefirió dejarlo pasar .

8:40 pm . Día: X.

ya habían recorrido mucho por la carretera , estaban agotados , física y mentalmente – En la próxima estación , nos pararemos a cargar gasolina espero que todavía haya – Zafira apretó un poco el volante , miro por el retrovisor interior y vio a todos dormidos , era lógico con todo esto quien no lo estaría – Ya casi solo unos cuanto metros- Signum le dijo a Zafira , a lo lejos se podían ver las luces de aquel anuncio , acelero un poco y se estaciono a donde cargan gasolina – Hey chicos , despierten – Zafira les aviso para después quitarse el cinturón y bajar de la camioneta –MHHHH! Ya llegamos? – Vice se estiro un poco – Oye Chrono despierta , corre vamos haber que hay aquí .- lo empezó a mover con su pie – Mhhh , ya voy ya voy – despertó cuando Signum abrió la cajuela , todos empezaron a bajar , un poco adormilados – Donde estamos? – Pregunto Nanoha – Parece un autoservicio – Fate se acerco a ella- Dormiste bien?.- le dio una de sus sonrisas- Bueno Yunno no es muy comodo que digamos Nyahahaha- _hubiera preferido dormir contigo-pensó – _Bueno jejeje no se , si gustas puedes ahora venirte conmigo, d-digo si no hay p-problema claro- Nanoha esbozo una sonrisa y le tomo la mano para dirigirse con los demás . Ginga que estaba escuchando todo desde la camioneta , se molesto por que aun asi ellas no se querían separar , pero muy pronto lo iban a tener que hacer .

-Bueno será mejor que inspeccionemos el lugar, ahora repartiremos las armas , 5 se quedaran para cuidar la camioneta y los otros 5 irán a ver que hay – Zafira saco las bolsas donde Chrono puso las armas , había de todo tipo desde armas militares, armas blancas , todo para una supervivencia – Bueno será mejor que hagan una fila , creo que será mas fácil – Dijo Signum abriendo la bolsa- mmm creo que , para ti Vice parece que eres bueno con las armas potentes así que ten esta- Zafira le entrego" M16" – Woaa esta genial jajaja – Vice la empezó a tocar – no malgastes balas okey?.- Okey Capitán .-se salio de la fila y..- Chrono , creo que tu vas a tener esta , espero que sepas usarla- Le entrego una "Desert Eagle" – No me podrías dar una mejor?.- No y ten toma una "H570" , para que aprendas bien la defensa personal – Tsk… si yo si se de armas.- Después de Chrono paso Shamal lista para su arma - Shamal , creo que tu no deberías portar armas , no me siento del todo seguro.- Zafira yo puedo defenderme sola , así que dame cualquier arma .- Es que como que no..- Signum le mostro una "Glock 18c"- con esta se podrá defender bien además , siempre estaré para cuidarla- Shamal la tomo entre sus manos- es un poco pesada .- si pero te servirá cuando estés en un apuro- le sonrió y Shamal hizo lo mismo y la guardo en sus pantalones .- Hayate , no juegues con esto – le dio una "Heckler & Koch USP.45 Tactical" tenia buena precisión asi que no había problema – Woaa estoy portando un arma jajaja Temáis ante mi Presencia caníbales, del demonio .- Hayate te lo advierto .- Si si jejejej – Waaaa bueno mmm, Yunno ten- le entrego una "Magnum 50" – por que esta? Es básica yo quiero una mas potente.- No ,Yunno ten esta, además no creo que tengas fuerza para una mas grande .- Tsk… como sea- _pero un dia me vengare de ustedes –pensó y puso su sonrisa malévola_ .- mmm tu.. como te llamabas?.- Ginga idiota.- Oh si ya veo pero no te enojes , tranquila-le dio una simple navaja de unos 15 cm – Enserio? .- Oye pues que mas querías .- Ginga se alejo de ellos enojada . ahora era turno de Nanoha .- Mira Nanoha creo que te quedaran bien estas.- le dio 2 "Magnum 357".- Mas vale, no quisiera que te pasara algo .- Gracias Zafira.- miro a donde estaba Fate y le enseño sus 2 armas , a lo que Fate le levanto su pulgar .- mmmm oye Fate quieres un arma o te quedas con las que tienes? .- No , mejor ustedes tomen unas yo me quedo con estas y las demás guárdenlas .- les dijo Fate sacando su O-Katana .- Vale , yo me quedare con mis 2 hachas.- Si Testarossa yo igual , tomare esta Ballesta prestada.

Ya todos estaban listos , cada uno portaba una arma para su defensa .- Bueno creo que los que iremos serán , Vice, Chrono, Fate, Nanoha y yo .- dijo Zafira , -los demás cuiden bien aquí, procuren no hacer mucho ruido . Sin mas los 5 chicos se acercaron a la tienda , estaba grande pero no tanto .- Estas nerviosa?- pregunto Fate – mmm no digo este será mi nuevo trabajo Nyahaha.- tienes razón, será mejor no renunciar – le sonrió y continuaron. Estaba obscuro pero la luz de la luna los alumbraba un poco.

-Esperen hay que ver si no hay nadie- Zafira tomo una piedra y la aventó , se hizo un eco al momento en que callo la piedra , esperaron unos minutos y no había nada.- Bien creo que hay que entrar ahora – los 5 chicos entraron y empezaron a buscar entre los pequeños estantes , tomaron comida , galones de agua que había en los refrigeradores , y cosas de aseó personal.- mira Vice jejeje , hay condones y si los tomamos?.- le golpeo en la cabeza – no seas idiota , en que estas… pero es buena idea , toma varios por si acaso jeje .- Hey para de tontos que están haciendo – Fate se acerco a ellos – Ten tigre por si algún día se te ocurre con esa hermosa cobriza- Fate no entendía de que le estaba hablando Chrono , hasta que vio la caja de condones , se sonrojo al máximo y lo golpeo en un brazo .- Hey que te pasa , todavía que te hago el favor y así me lo agradeces? .- Cállate, Nanoha esta aquí ... además todavía ni somos nada – Fate bajo la mirada un poco triste .- No te preocupes además se ve que ella quiere contigo , ten y escóndela bien .- Enserio? Pero como lo.. - ¡Oigan ya vámonos!- les grito Zafira que ya estaba en la puerta con Nanoha , Fate vio la pequeña caja y los metió a su bolsa .

-Como que ya se tardaron no? – dijo Hayate recargada en la camioneta

-si , pero es mejor ya termine de cargar la camioneta .- Signum saco la pistola de la camioneta y cerro la pequeña puerta .- Por lo menos nos alcanzara para nuestra próxima parada.- Dijo Signum acercándose a los demás.- y como estas tan segura de que nos alcanzara? – dijo Yunno un poco molesto – hay que ser realistas, un día la gasolina se acabara y tendremos que andar a pie , por si sabias eso .- Signum se acerco a el .- Si pero ese día no es hoy , así que será mejor que te controles , o un día por tu actitud negativa alguien te dará tu lección – se alejo de el dejando a Yunno temblando , pero en cierta parte tenia razón y Signum lo sabia , un día todo se tendría que acabar y seria mas complicado .

-HEY! , ya regresamos.- grito Chrono – Cállate Idiota que tal si vie….- Vice volteo para ver que detrás del súper salían , caníbales .- Oh rayos…- dijo – TODOS SUBAN RAPIDO! – grito Zafira y todos se subieron rápido a la camioneta .- Waaa esperen, abran la cajuela!.- Vice empezó a tocar atrás .- IDIOTAS POR ACA .- Fate les grito , los caníbales se acercaban mas a ellos , se subieron y como pudieron se acomodaron .- YA, ARRANCA , ARRANCA – grito Fate diciéndole a Signum que ahora iba al volante, iniciara la carrera. La camioneta derrapo para salir de ahí y dejar a los caníbales siguiéndolos .

-Woaaa eso estuvo cerca.- dijo Chrono – JA JA JA , todo es por tu culpa idiota .- Vice le pego a Chrono en el Brazo.- Hey ya, estamos bien que es lo importante – Dijo Nanoha recargándose en el sillón – Pero si … estuvo muy cerca jajajaja- Fate le sonrió y Nanoha hizo lo mismo, ahora causando un rubor en las mejillas de Fate.

-Todos están bien verdad? – Pregunto Zafira que iba de copiloto – SI! – gritaron al unísono . – Bueno , ahora a donde vamos a ir? – pregunto Ginga .- Digo por que por aquí tengo una cabaña…- Todos se le quedaron mirando .- Por que no lo habías dicho antes? – dijo Hayate.- bueno es que nadie me pregunto.- Todos suspiraron y volvieron a sus lugares .- bueno sabes dónde queda no? Como a cuanto esta de aquí .- pregunto Chrono – mmm creo que esta como a unas 3 horas , contemplando que va haber muchos carros varados por aquí , por que como llega a la salida de la ciudad.- WAAAA tanto? Enserio?- dijo Vice – Sera mejor que duerman un poco , cuando pase algo les avisamos .- Dijo Signum . Dicho esto todos se empezaron acomodar , Yunno vio que ahora no había quedado con Nanoha , pero quedo con Ginga , los asientos de atrás eran muy estrechos e iban muy apretados con Hayate a un lado suyo .- Ja perfecto .- dijo Yunno .- crees que a mí me parece excelente? .- repuso Ginga cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose a un lado , ya que Hayate está ya dormida y recargándose en ella .- Pero no te preocupes ahora en mi casa… será divertido …- dijo Ginga tocándole la entre pierna , Yunno sonrió ,y era cierto , haría a Nanoha suya cuando llegaran _– solo un poco – pensó, _y vio como Nanoha se acomodaba en Fate , y esta pasaba su brazo por detrás para abrazarla , sintió enojo y tomo la mano de Ginga ,acercándola más a su parte privada.

Pasaron Horas y como tenía razón Ginga, había muchos carros estacionados o volcados, no había ni una sola persona ahí - Oye Ginga, no hay alguna otra manera de atravesar esto?- Signum estaba viendo que unos carros estaban obstruyendo el paso .- Mmmm , no creo que no , será mejor que muevan esos carros.- Ginga les dijo con un tono de indiferencia.- Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices?, es de noche puede haber caníbales por ahí , además si hacemos …-

-Dije que los muevan , deberían de estar agradecidos de que les estoy ofreciendo MI casa .- Ginga se volvió a su lugar. Todos se quedaron pensando para que arriesgarse, pero no había de otra.- Vamos chicos, será mejor moverlos.- Dijo Fate moviéndose un poco, pero sin despertar a Nanoha.-

- Mhhh… ya llegamos?- despertó Nanoha.- Oh perdón por despertarte , duerme un poco más si?.- Fate le acaricio la cabeza y esta se volvió acomodar. Zafira , Chrono , Signum, Vice y Fate bajaron para mover los 2 carros que estaban obstruyendo el paso.- mmmm, no veo nada , haber espera.- Vice saco su celular.-¡¿ Tenias tu celular todo este tiempo?!.- Signum se puso enfrente de el .- Si , si lo traía .-Signum le dio un sape - Idiota y por qué no nos dijiste , hubiéramos hecho una llamada a la policía o..-

-De cualquier forma la policía ahora esta muy ocupada, con los caníbales , no creo que se vayan a arriesgar por unos adolecentes .- Zafira se cruzo de Brazos. En cierta parte tenía razón , nadie iba a querer ayudarlos.- Bueno será mejor que movamos esto.- Dijo Fate poniéndose a un lado .- cuidado por donde pisen , es muy escabroso aquí .- Zafira ya esta listo para empujar el primer carro.- Bueno Zafira y Signum empujan ese y Chrono , Vice y Yo este .- todos asintieron.- Bueno a la de tres 1…2…3… empujen!- los chicos empezaron a empujar los carros a los lados para abrir espacio.- WAAAA están… muy pesados.- Dijo Chrono .- Por que el Huron no nos vino ayudar el también es hombre no? Sin Ofender Fate y Signum.- las 2 se le quedaron mirando , yunno estaba dormido, y era mejor asi .- déjalo… después podrá ayudar, además… no creo que pueda ni con una llanta jajajaja.- se empezó a reir Vice. El chico era de complexión delgada no tenia mucho musculo .- Ya dejen de hablar y hagan esto rápido que estar en la noche en la carretera no me gusta.- dijo Zafira un tanto intranquilo . terminaron de hacer los carros a un lado y empezaron a escuchar gruñidos .- jajajajaj mira Vice este idiota cree que puede mordernos.- se burlo Chrono por que en uno de los carros había un caníbal atado con el cinturón .-¡ Grrrgrgrgrgr!.- gruño .-Hey tontos vengan para acá , es hora de irnos .- Grito Fate .- los chicos acataron la orden y se subieron a la camioneta . Ahora era el turno de Zafira para manejar , encendieron la camioneta y siguieron adelante .- Contenta señorita?.- dijo Signum .- Ahora nos puedes guiar a la cabaña?.- Signum ya se estaba enfadando de la chica .- Si gracias por preguntar.- antes de entrar a la camioneta se subio en el asiento del copiloto.- , ahora en el siguiente retorno y te vas todo derecho .- dijo con un tono de burla . Nanoha todavía seguía dormida y en cuanto sintió otra vez el calor de la rubia se acomodó mas en ella , Fate la abrazo para que no sintiera frio y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Hayate estaba tan dormida que empezó abrazar a Signum, que le había tocado atrás en el lugar de Ginga , esta no dijo nada pero sintió que Yunno también la estaba empezando abrazar . Ella se sentía incomoda con el chico, asi que lo hizo a un lado y sin querer lo golpeo contra el vidrio, pero el chico ni en cuenta, suspiro.-_por qué a mi- se dijo a si misma y empezó a mirar por la ventana._

-No pasaron mas de 20 minutos y llegaron a la casa que estaba muy adentro en el bosque .- Bueno … aquí es verdad?- dijo Zafira , mirando el lugar desde adentro de la camioneta .- Sip ahora no hay nadie , será mejor que entremos, necesito una ducha .- salio de la camioneta .- Emm bueno chicos despierten ya llegamos.- Todos empezaron a estirarse o moverse .- Nanoha … Nanoha despierta, ya llegamos …- dijo Fate acariciándole la mejilla.- Mhhh… no quiero- Nanoha se abrazo mas a Fate – jejeje yo tampoco quisiera moverme, pero bueno, hace frio hay que entrar .- Nanoha de inmediato se despertó y vio como había tenido abrazada a Fate , se sonrojo y empezó a bajar de la camioneta , Fate se desconcertó un poco , pensó que si había dicho algo malo pero prefirió ignorarlo y bajo tras ella .- Ejemm Hayate podrías despertar?.- Signum la empujo un poco .- Mhh… no, no quiero ir a laboratorio.- se a como mas .- ¡No señorita se levanta ya!.- Shamal la empezó a mover y le pellizco la mejilla .- WAAAA Shamal tranquila mujer , no te la voy a quitar .- Hayate se termino de despertar y se tallo los ojos .- Pero no me importaría que te quedaras a dormir conmigo jejeje.- Hayate le guiño un ojo y Signum se ruborizo, Shamal le iba a dar un sape pero esta se bajo rápido de la camioneta.- Vice … Vice despierta … despierta idiota ya llegamos .- Chrono le dio una patada .- Grrrrr ya voy , ya voy .- se movió y de repente abrieron la cajuela y se callo.-¡Waaa mi cara , mi bella… cara .- ya, ya déjate de quejar y levántate, hay que desempacar .- Fate empezó a bajar las cosas.- Oye preciosa y aquí es seguro digo, parece boca de lobo aquí.- Hayate se puso a un lado de Ginga.-Pues claro que lo es , ahora hay que entrar , tienen suerte de tenerme.- Hayate volteo los ojos .- si, si ahora ábrela mujer , crees que no nos estamos congelando aquí afuera?.- Ginga la volteo a ver y la ignoro , se dirigió a la puerta y debajo del tapete que había ahí , saco una llave . Abrió la puerta y giro la perillo .- Entren .- dijo y empezó a encender las luces .- Woaaa esta bonita Ginga , como cuantos cuartos tiene?.- pregunto Chrono .- las que sean necesarias , parece como si nunca hubieses entrado a una casa de estas .- dijo y se dirigio a la estancia .- mmmm, como cuantas habitaciones tiene Ginga?.- ahora pregunto Fate.- No te preocupes Fate que a ti no te faltara un lugar para dormir nunca .- se paro como resorte del sofá en el que estaba , y le dio una sonrisa.- Claro y a nosotros que nos muerda un burro verdad?.- dijo Vice.-¿Que dijiste?.- dijo Ginga un tanto molesta.- No , nada, nada .- mostro las manos y se dirigió ayudar a los demás.

Paso un rato y ya tenían todo abajo, todos estaban cansados ya que había sido un dia duro.- Oigan y si encendemos las chimenea?.- Dijo Chrono .- Si, como que hace frio aquí , por que no tienes calefacción Ginga.- dijo Vice frotándose los brazos.- Ashh.- dijo y le dio una sonrisa irónica.- Oigan como que nos olvidamos de alg…- La puerta se abrió y entro Yunno con la nariz roja y titubeando de frio .- Oh era eso .- termino de decir Hayate .- Yunno estas Bien?.- Se acerco Shamal para revisarlo.- JA claro que estoy bien .- empujo a Shamal para que se hiciera a un lado , Signum se levantó de donde estaba y Fate le dijo que se sentara no valía la pena, el chico llego y se sentó en uno se los sofás .- Emmm bueno que tal si hablamos de algo Nyahahaa.- dijo Nanoha , para quitar el ambiente tenso .- Oh ya se , Fate puede tocar una canción, verdad?.- Dijo Chrono tomando la Guitarra de Fate .- No , no creo que no ja ja ja .- dijo Fate un tanto apenada .- Anda Fate , tocarías algo para mi?.- Nanoha le hizo cara de cachorro y ella no podía decir que no a eso.- esta bien.- sonrió y saco su Guitarra de su funda , la afino un poco y empezó a tocar (_**recomendación: Far Away de Nickelback)….**_

_Fate comenzó a cantar , todos estaban atentos a la melodía. _

This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know, you know, you know<p>

_Nanoha se sonrojo porque Fate la volteo a ver ._

(Este tiempo, este lugar  
>Empleado mal, errores<br>Demasiados, muy tarde  
>Quien soy yo para hacerte esperar<br>Solo una posibilidad  
>Solo un respiro<br>Por si acaso solo una vez  
>Porque tu sabes, tu sabes, tu sabes)<p>

_Se miraban la una a la otra , sin perder ningún detalle ._

That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>And you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<p>

(Que te amo  
>Y te he amado desde hace mucho<br>Y te extraño  
>Estando lejos demasiado lejos<br>Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo  
>Y nunca te iras<br>Dejo de respirar si  
>Ya no te veo más)<p>

_Siguió mirándola , ya que esta canción expresaba todo lo que sentía._

On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<p>

(De rodillas, te preguntare  
>La ultima oportunidad para un último baile<br>Porque contigo, yo resistiría  
>Todo el infierno para sostener tu mano<br>Daría todo  
>Daría todo por nosotros<br>Daría cualquier cosa y no me rendiría  
>Porque tú sabes, tú sabes, tú sabes)<p>

_Todos estaban atentos de como Nanoha miraba a Fate y viceversa. _

That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>And you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore…<p>

_Termino ,y le dio una sonrisa a Nanoha ._

(Que te amo  
>Y te he amado desde hace mucho<br>Y te extraño  
>Estando lejos demasiado lejos<br>Y mantengo el sueño que estarás conmigo  
>Y nunca te iras<br>Dejo de respirar si  
>Ya no te veo más)<p>

Todos aplaudieron, por la gran canción de Fate , Yunno y Ginga estaban que ardían por que Nanoha y Fate todavía no dejaban de mirarse.- _¡QUE ES ESTO!?- se dijo mentalmente yunno._- Ginga solo sonrió .- Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir , les mostrare sus habitaciones .- se paro y todos la siguieron , a excepción de Fate y Nanoha que seguían en lo suyo claro esta.

-M-Me gusto la canción .- dijo Nanoha poco avergonzada.- Me alegra que te haya gustado .- Fate dejo a un lado su guitarra y tomo la iniciativa .- Nanoha… Yo quería…-

-HEY! , chicas si no se apuran se ganaran las mejores habitaciones – Grito Chrono desde las escaleras.- Si , yo me voy a ir a la mejor jajajajaj .- Termino Vice para subir corriendo por las escaleras .- S-Sera mejor irnos a dormir .- Nanoha se paro un poco temblorosa .-C-Claro , hay que subir.- Las 2 chicas subieron y se toparon con un pasillo con muchas habitaciones .- Fate creo que tu te quedaras en esta.- Ginga le indico donde era su habitación . Que estaba al final del pasillo.- Nanoha… esta es la tuya .- la miro de pies a cabeza y le dijo donde estaba , que de pura casualidad era a un lado de la habitación de Yunno .- Emm pero creo que será mejor si yo…-

-No Fate, creo que Nanoha necesita un poco de privacidad.- Ginga le sonrio .- P-Pero a mi no me importa si Fate esta conmi...-Giga la volteo a ver y le hizo su peor cara.- Jejeje creo que es hora de dormir , vamos Fate mi habitación es enfrente de la tuya .- Ginga la empezó a Jalar.- Emm… Yo… Nanoha … Descansa si?.- le sonrio y se fue guiada por una Ginga muy emocionada .- Si… Descansa Fate .- sonrió en un tono melancólico y entro a su habitación.

- Jejeje aquí esta Fate , si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme .- Ginga le sonrió y la tomo de la mano .- Si … gracias Ginga , buenas noches .- entro y cerro la puerta .- Buenas noches … Fate .- mostro una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y se relamió los labios .- Ya esta todo listo verdad? .- Apareció Yunno detrás Suyo .- Claro solo espera y en un rato mas conseguirás lo que quieras .- se volteo y lo beso .- Pero procura hacerlo bien idiota.- le susurro al oído .- Oye , si tu lo gozaste cuando lo hicimos , no creo que a ella le moleste .- la toma por la cintura .- Ja ja ja , ten por si te da problema .- le entrego un pañuelo.- ¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto oliendo el pañuelo.- No seas idiota, con esto Nanoha no podrá reconocerte y pensara que es Fate .- Yunno sonrió y guardo el pañuelo en su pantalón .- Okey jajaj pues provecho , ojala lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hare.- se volteo y se dirigió a su habitación.- Ginga sonrio e hizo lo mismo por que claro que esta noche iba a disfrutarlo.

Unas horas mas tarde , Ginga se cercioro que no había nadie , pero solo vio a Yunno saliendo de la suya también , sonrió y abrió la puerta de Fate , se asomo para ver si no estaba despierta , entro despacio y cerro la puerta procurando de no hacer ruido , se acerco a la cama de Fate y se subió encima de ella . al momento de sentir peso Fate comenzó a despertar.- Nanoha? – se tallo lo Ojos intentando enfocar a la persona arriba de ella .- Descansa querida- dijo Ginga poniéndole un pañuelo en la cara .- ¡QUE! GIN…ga- Fate veía borroso.- Na…noha – Fate empezó a perder la conciencia .

-Si Fate… si no es por las buenas … será por las malas- Dijo Ginga empezando a quitarse su bata de dormir .

_**N.T:**_

_**Interesante no? Jajajajaja , perdón por tardar tanto , pero e estado un poco ocupada , y eso que todavía no entro a la escuela ¬_¬ jajaja ok no , pero ahora si , voy a tratar de actualizar y quizá … Quiza suba cap el sábado si tengo mas comentarios , quiero saber , que es lo que piensan sobre este Fic , sugerencias y demás jajajaj . A los que me comentaron GRACIAS! Por tomarse el tiempo de comentar **_

_**- **__**YuriLover24**__** : estúpido yunno , estúpida Ginga , estúpidos todos jajaj Okey no .**_

_**-**_ _**fabiola14**__** : Si lose perdón jejeje , si se siente feo cuando no actualizan seguido , pero prometo actualizar … Chiquiti Promise?.**_

_**-**_ _**viento**__** : Waaa ya te extrañaba jajaja gracias , me esfuerzo mucho para que a los lectores les agrade , espero mas de tu apoyo .**_

_**-**__** Yop : No te preocupes suele pasar , jejeej no te preocupes muy pronto Nanoha tomara el liderato , por que bueno también es uno de mis personajes favoritos y necesita más atención :) espero saber mas de ti.**_

_**- **__**fer**_: _**Gracias , de eso no hay duda ;)**_

_**Sin más los veo hasta el próximo capítulo , no olviden comentar ^.^/ Mittchan se va.**_


End file.
